Routine
by Cursed-Mind
Summary: SyaoranSakura AU She’s always known that even before she was born that she was already promised to someone she’d never met before. And that was fine with her. Until she met him her summer before college and changed everything. FINAL CHAPTER UP! Sequel up!
1. Chapter 1

**Routine**

**Chap. 1 Breaking Routine **

Sakura groaned shifting in her bed burying her head further under the covers hiding her eyes from the light that seeped through the small crack in the curtains. Mumbled swears could be heard under the pillow as she poked her head out greeting the day with a tired frown and disheveled auburn hair.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes getting out of bed making her way towards the bathroom in her white tank top and light pink shorts she used as pajamas. She looked groggily into the mirror staring back at her reflection and sighed. It was summer. Summer meant going about her usual ritual. Sleep, eat, and read. She looked down at her present attire, which she realized she had been wearing for the past two days. Its not like she went anywhere and in her central air conditioned home its not like she sweat a lot and she still took showers regularly. So it wasn't that disgusting.

She half laughed as she realized she was rationalizing her laziness like a guy would. It was with this thought that she stripped and stepped into the shower before heading down to breakfast.

Sakura hung the towel around her shoulders to catch the water that still dripped off her short hair after her shower as she walked in blue shorts and large t-shirt into her kitchen pulling out a box of cereal and a bowl along with milk and orange juice.

Breakfast done she left the dirty dishes unwashed in the sink (which was slowly piling up and starting to smell slightly) and walked lazily into her living room where she dropped down into the overly large dark green la-z boy chair taking a book from the lamp table next to it and began where she left off. And that's where she sat for the rest of the day. Only getting up once or twice to go to the bathroom and once to grab a plum from the kitchen too munch on while she read.

She looked up tiredly and saw the clock on her wall telling her it was 10 in the evening. Turning the lamp off and marking her place in the large book went upstairs to bed. She sighed deeply as she lay in bed. 'My life is pathetic. Most people are on vacation at the beach and hanging with friends during the summer but what am I doing? I sit at home everyday reading till the sun goes down... I really need a life.' She growled, closing the small gap in her curtains, keeping them shut with a safety pin and climbed back into her bed. 'Maybe tomorrow I'll sleep longer and wont have to face my patheticness till noon.'

"Sakura? Sakura wakey wakey!"

Sakura groaned tucking her head under her pillow hoping to escape the annoying wake up call.

Tomoyo glared annoyed at the grouchy lump in the bed walking over to her bed smacking her raised backside successfully waking her up and getting her attention.

"What the hell! Tomoyo what the hell was that for!"

Tomoyo grinned. "Good morning Sakura"

"Come on don't give me that crap. Its-" Sakura looked over to her alarm clock "Holy mother! It's only 8:30! What the crap are you waking me up so early for!"

Tomoyo walked over to the curtains trying to pull them apart ignoring Sakura's yelling before she found the pin undid it and opened the curtains letting the hot summers sun stream in. She watched with a smile when she saw Sakura cover her eyes in the bright light. "Come on. Is that any way to talk to your rescuer?"

"My what now?"

"Your rescuer."

"And what exactly are you rescuing me from?"

"Well your boring life of course"

"Thanks." She said this sarcastically and got up walking to the bathroom, Tomoyo following her to talk to her through the door. "So tell me" Sakura continued "how exactly do you plan on rescuing me?"

"Well I was just thinking-"

"Oh no"

"HEY! Anyway, I was just thinking before I go on my trip to France with my mother and everyone goes off to whatever collage, we should all do something together." Sakura walked out of the bathroom dully as if she hadn't really heard anything, walking past Tomoyo to the kitchen. "Did you hear me Sakura?"

"Yeah, so where are we going?"

"Why to the beach of course! My mom said we could use our beach house and I have the most adorable outfit I want you to wear!"

Sakura paused in getting her cereal thinking about it for a second. "Ok I'll go, but I want to see this 'outfit' before I agree to wear it."

Tomoyo squealed in happiness jumping up and down and hugged Sakura. "Perfect! I'll tell the others."

"Others?"

"Well you, me, Eriol, Yamazaki, Rika, Chiharu, Meilin, oh and Eriols cousin who's visiting for a while and then later in the summer they're going back to where he lives."

"Cool. So when's all this happening?"

"Today"

"Today! Way to give me a heads up Tomoyo!"

This Tomoyo ignored. "Come on I'll help you get packed. The clothes I made for you are in my car. I'll be right back. You go start."

Sakura nodded lamely and went to her room to start packing. She opened her drawers taking out t-shirts, shorts, under clothes, bathing suits, and then Tomoyo walked in with her dozen or so summer dresses and outfits for Sakura to wear. Sakura eyed them carefully and deeming them ok added them to her pile of things she would wear pulling out more things while Tomoyo carefully folded everything placing them into a suitcase.

"Oh Sakura! I got you the cutest new swimsuit!"

Sakura turned to her friend raising an eyebrow skeptically at her.

Tomoyo laughed at her stare and handed her a two piece suit. The top a light blue halter with pale pink flower petals with matching short short bottoms. Sakura's eyes widened, "wow, I approve. You're getting better at making things I'll actually wear Tomoyo."

She said laughed, dogging a pair of shorts, poorly aimed by Tomoyo at her head. Both laughed at the pitiful attempt and continued the packing process in friendly conversation.

"Come on Sakura! We're going to be late! We have to arrive there first to open the place up when everyone arrives!"

"Ok ok hold on a sec! I have to find my book."

"NO! NO books! I'm making you escape that routine remember!"

"It's just for the ride there Tomoyo. Don't worry. I wont escape anything it is you try to do."

Tomoyo smiled wickedly, "anything?"

Sakura came out of the house holding a rather thick book thinking about it. "Well...almost anything. I know how conniving you are Tomoyo. I wouldn't agree to something like that with you."

"I am not conniving."

"Yes you are and you know it. Now I'm here so lets get this party started."

Tomoyo smiled climbing into the drivers seat and started the car. "Oh we're picking up Eriol and his cousin on our way."

Sakura smiled knowingly. "You want me to sit in the back so you can sit next to Mr. lover boy?"

Tomoyo blushed lightly as she drove giving her friend a thankful smile. "Could you?"

"Sure, besides, I have my book to keep me company."

"You wont even try to be friendly to his cousin?"

Sakura scrunched up her nose, "I'll think about it."

They drove the rest of the way singing boisterously to the music that blasted from the radio as they drew nearer to Eriols house.

When they arrived the volume was turned down and Sakura moved to the back seat as Tomoyo went to the front door to call Eriol. Before the door was even open Sakura had her nose in her book and hardly noticed as things were thrown into the trunk and only looked up when she felt someone sit next to her.

She raised a brow giving him the once over. He was pretty cute in his baggy army green shorts, black shirt, brown disheveled hair, and amber eyes that said he was about excited to go on this trip as she was. At least they had that in common.

He looked over at her giving her a half smile and a casual "hey" which she returned before going back to her book. They drove for about 25 minutes, Sakura with her nose in her book and head phones on her ears blasting music as she read. Syaoran looked over at her bobbing her head to the beat of the music (which was so loud he could faintly hear) reading her book. He resisted the urge to smile as he heard her singing under her breath. He listened for a while and decided she did the song enough justice and held back a small grin.

This grin however wasn't missed by Sakura and she turned her head towards him, "What's so funny."

His lips twitched upwards slightly, "nothing."

Sakura frowned, "Is it my singing?" She said immediately

"No you sing quite well. I just know the song is all and I thought it was slightly amusing the way you were swinging your head so wildly yet you were still focused so intently on reading."

"Oh, you wanna listen?" She said offering one side of her head phones to him. 'Here's your effort Tomoyo' she thought as he shrugged taking it and stuck it in his ear.

"What are you reading?"

"The eye of the dragon. Its pretty good."

A silence took them as both sat listening to the music of Sakura's CD player. Syaoran jumped slightly when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder and saw that Sakura had fallen asleep, her book closed on her finger to keep her place. Syaoran blanched slightly, he'd never had a girl fall asleep on him before...well at least on accident, and this girl on his shoulder didn't seem the type to it on purpose. He sighed ignoring the conversation his cousin was holding with his girlfriend and listened to the music that was still playing. The CD seemed to be on repeat all, re-playing its 20 songs over and over.

It wasn't till 45 minutes later that they arrived at the beach house and parked the car in the driveway. Syaoran shifted shaking the girl next to him trying to wake her but to no avail. He sighed a little annoyed and tapped Eriols girlfriend, who had been introduced to him as Tomoyo, on the shoulder getting her attention. "Hey, um, how do I get her up?" he said pointing to Sakura.

Tomoyo turned around in her seat and sighed. "I'm sorry about her. Just smack her on the head a few times and that should do it. Or maybe a sledge hammer would be better." she said thoughtfully, a smile playing on her face. "No, I'll wake her up. She's kind of a heavy sleeper." She got out of the car asking Eriol to get their suit cases into the house while she took care of her friend.

"Yo, Sakura, get up!" she yelled loudly into her ear. Sakura shifted burying her head into the gap between Syaorans shoulder and the back seat swatting her hand absentmindedly. Tomoyo growled under her breath. "Ugh, sorry about her." She said giving Syaoran an apologetic look before grabbing Sakura's arm tightly and pulling in an attempt to drag her out of the car.

Sakura fell out of the car waking to an intense pain in her backside, finding herself on the ground outside of Tomoyo's car. "Ugh, what the hell! You know that's the second time today I've had a rude awakening." She looked up seeing Tomoyo's retreating back and a strange guy looking down on her from inside the car. She was not a happy camper. "What the hell are you looking at? Never seen a girl dragged out of a car before?" She got up dusting her self off closing the door she had just been dragged out of and walked into the house with a bewildered Syaoran following.

Sakura found Tomoyo and Eriol in the kitchen making lunch for them all and sat down at the table. "So who's the guy in the back seat?"

Eriol looked up from the lettuce he'd been washing, "Oh, that's Syaoran my cousin from Hong Kong."

"Talking about me?" everyone looked up as Syaoran walked into the kitchen sitting a few seats away from Sakura.

"Just telling Sakura whose shoulder she fell asleep on." He smiled at Sakura's frown. "Oh, do you think you two can run down to the super market down the street and get some ice cream and soda while we wait for everyone else to get here?"

"Why the hell can't you do it!" Syaoran argued slouching in his seat.

"Because as you can see I am busy making-"

"Because he wants to be alone with Tomoyo so he can make out with her. Come on Syaoran, OH and I want a CLEAN sandwich please. So take it somewhere else once you get started." that said she got up grabbing Syaorans arm leaving two particularly red faced people in the kitchen.

The two walked down the street hands in their pockets. "I still don't see why the two of them can't go get this stuff."

"You could have stayed behind but do you really want to be in that house while they're doing what ever it is they're going to do?"

"Er...no not really. So...you got a boyfriend coming later or something that I have to worry about staying away from. I'd like to know in advance when I can be in the house. Other wise I'm fine with the beach."

Sakura laughed, "No, I don't have a boyfriend and that's the way I like it." She saw the look on his face and laughed again, "and no I'm not a lesbian either, I'm just not interested. I already have someone out there for me and all I have to do is wait. There's no reason I should go out looking for him when he's going to come to me."

"You're either really lazy or a hopeless romantic."

"Wrong, I'm neither. I already have someone. I've been promised to someone since before I was born. So I'm telling you now, we are friends at most."

"You think I'd be interested in you?"

"I'm just saying. And what's that supposed to mean! That you're better then me? What not pretty enough for you! Or would you rather go after a beach bimbo this summer."

"Oh so you're not as dense as I thought after all."

There was a loud smack and a howl as Sakura hit Syaoran upside the head, hard. "What the hell was that for!"

"For insulting me. And being shallow."

"I was only kidding."

"I know, but that's also for wanting to laugh at me earlier."

"When was this!"

"When we were in the car."

"Oh yea, but you do sing pretty bad."

"And you can do better?"

"Well...yea." he stated simply. This made Sakura laugh and she slowed her fast paced walk to a more leisurely one.

"So what's Hong Kong like?"

"Loud. Busy. Polluted. Lots of skyscrapers. Basically the complete opposite of here."

"I don't know, it cant be that bad. Sounds kind of exciting to me. A big city."

"You really are a dreamer."

"And is that so bad?"

Syaoran thought about it. "No, not really I suppose. But if you're going to dream like that I suggest you don't dream about Hong Kong like that."

"Everyone hates where they come from."

"How can you hate Tomoeida? Seems like the perfect place to live in to me."

"Yeah, maybe, but after a while the quiet life gets boring and you want something bigger."

"Like?"

Sakura was quiet for a little while, thinking about whether she should tell him. She had just meet him after all. "You'll laugh. Even Tomoyo laughed when I told her so I have no doubt in my mind you'll laugh too."

"And why's that"

"Well...because...because you're mean."

"I'm mean? And when did you come to this conclusion?"

Sakura was just quiet for a while, walking into the super market and grabbing a small shopping basket making her way over to the frozen food section. "Ok so maybe you're not mean, but you're meaner then Tomoyo."

Syaoran thought about this, "well...maybe, but I'm not that bad."

"Says you." She said with a bit of a smile and he knew she was making fun of him.

"Well for your information you're not exactly an angel either."

"Well no shit Sherlock!"

This answer surprised Syaoran to the point he couldn't help but burst out laughing in which Sakura joined in. They got the ice cream and soda with out much conversation between the two of them, a comfortable silence setting over them as the walked back to the beach house. Syaoran stopped at the front door reaching it before her. "Do you think it's safe to go in?"

Sakura smiled. "We better give them some warning. Ring the bell, I'm going in." Syaoran smiled at her serious tone as she said this last bit and rung the bell.

Sakura took a deep breath opening the door and stepped just inside the door way. "OIY OK YOU TWO! WE'RE BACK SO NOW _IS_ THE TIME TO SEPARATE YOURSELVES! WE'RE COMING IN! There that should give them enough warning. Oh I forgot to add, AND MY SANDWICH BETTER BE READY!" Syaoran laughed quietly to himself and realized he himself was pretty hungry and they both made their way to the kitchen.

Once there they saw the couple busily finishing up their lunch, although with the time that they had been away it should have been done by now. Sakura sat down at the table while Syaoran put the ice cream in the freezer and brought out the ice for the soda they had placed on the table.

"Didn't I say my sandwich better be done by now? Does it really take you that long to make a sandwich?" She said in mock anger giving Eriol and Tomoyo an amused glance causing them both to blush and continue with their work before bringing the sandwiches to the table where they all sat down.

It wasn't long after when the others showed up and everyone got up and introductions were done and everyone welcomed Syaoran warmly. They all talked wildly over lunch after which they all decided to go down to the beach.

Meilin jumped up excitedly "Yes! I just got a new bathing suit and I've been dieing to wear it! Come on lets hurry and get ready its so nice out I cant wait." The others nodded excited and headed off to their rooms to get ready.

Sakura was the last to leave the kitchen as she got stuck with doing the dishes. She glared darkly at the pile of dishes in the sink. "I swear this is some kind of evil revenge by some witty god who wants to get me back for never doing my own dishes."

"Talking to your self again?"

She turned finding Syaoran in his dark green tropical swimming trunks and a towel on his shoulder. "No" she said lamely for lack of a better retort.

"So you're talking to the dishes then, you know these are all the first signs of insanity; are you sure we don't need to get you a straight jacket?"

Sakura glared at him "haha very funny. Look see I'm laughing. Happy? Now excuse me I have dishes do to."

Syaoran walked up behind her grabbing the dirty cup from her hand, "Go get ready I'll finish."

"You're...being nice?"

"See I'm not so bad right. And besides, I know how long it takes for girls to get ready and I don't want to have to wait all day."

"I take that back about you being nice."

"Do you want to do the dishes instead?"

There was a small eep and Sakura dashed off to her room to change. Syaoran smiled smugly and finished the remaining dishes.

"You know you can't have her right?"

Syaoran turned facing the person who had just spoken. "What are you talking about Eriol?"

"If your interested in her, just forget it. She-"

"Yeah I know already. And I assure you we're only friends if even. I only just met her a few hours ago."

Eriol gave him a knowing glance and walked out looking for Tomoyo. Syaoran shrugged drying his hands on his towel and waited with the others in the living room. And as if only to spite him he saw Sakura already waiting there for him in a white summer halter dress over her swimsuit her flip flops making clopping sounds as she paced waiting for the others.

"What's in the bag 'Kura?" Syaoran turned his head and saw Rika walk in with a vibrant smile and large sun hat on her head ready to go.

"Nothing really, just my towel and a book."

"Sakura I thought you said you would leave the book!" Tomoyo whined as she entered.

"Well I'll be bored otherwise when I'm tanning." She scowled in Syaorans direction upon hearing him scoff at her argument. "What are you scoffing at mister! You need more tanning then I do. Your paler then Eriol and that's saying something."

"HEY!"

"Sorry Eriol."

Syaoran glowered at her and led the way out the door to the beach. Meilin whooped loudly dropping her towel on the sand and slipping her sandals off all at once and ran to the water like an excited child, stopping only for a moment at the waters edge, the cold water lapping at her feet before she walked in slowly. The others soon followed her in excitedly.

Tomoyo stopped half way to the water and looked back, "Sakura aren't you coming?"

"I think I'll sunbathe for a while." Tomoyo scowled grabbing Syaoran by the arm as he passed and whispered something in his ear which made him smile and nod.

"Fine then I have no choice"

"Wha-" her question was cut off as he question turned into a high pitched scream as Tomoyo held down her legs and Syaoran grabbed her around the middle slinging her over his shoulders Tomoyo holding her legs so she wouldn't thrash around as much. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TOMOYO! LET ME DOWN! TRAITOR! SYAORAN YOUR A TRAITOR FOR GOING ALONG WITH THIS! ARG! LET ME- HOLY SHIT NO! THAT WATERS DAMN COLD! PUT ME DOWN! AAAAHHHH!" She screamed loudly as Syaoran tossed her off his shoulder and into the cold ocean water head first into the chest deep water. They all laughed as the scream was silenced as she hit the water but when she didn't come up they all began to worry.

"She does know how to swim right?" Syaoran said a little worried

Tomoyo nodded, "Better then anyone I know."

"GOTCHA YOU MURDEROUS TRAITOR!" They all turned to find that Sakura had swam under the water behind Syaoran and was now high on his back wrestling with him, pretty well actually, in the water. His surprise gave her an advantage and she soon had him begging for mercy (he was not serious of course but the feigned fear made everyone laugh) and Sakura got off him bowing in the water.

"So how does it feel Syaoran, being taken down by a girl"

"Is that what they call wild beasts these days?"

His face paled greatly as he was met with the fierce glares of Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Meilin. "What do you say my fellow 'wild beats', shall we teach him a lesson?" Meilin said smugly.

"Is 5 against 1 good for you Syaoran?" Sakura said smiling at his pallor.

Hours later the group returned smiling happily with a rather sore Syaoran lagging in the back. Eriol would never let him live it down. A guy with Syaorans training was taken down by 5 angry girls, odds he would have boasted he could take on any day a few days ago. But then he had never met these particular 5 girls, one of which could probably match him evenly if she really tried. But of course Syaoran didn't know any of this and thus ended up being beat to a pulp (not really but you get the idea) and spent the a majority of the afternoon laying on his towel next to Sakura recuperating while she read and poked the occasional joke at him. The only good thing that came out of it was that Sakura could no longer say he was deathly pale but this wasn't much consolation to his injured pride.

"So who's up for dinner?" Tomoyo announced once they had gotten back. It was now already 6:46 and at everyone's agreement to this suggestion they changed and came down and followed Tomoyo in her car to a small restaurant a few miles away in the same town. It was a casual place with good food that was cheap. Just their kind of place. They talked over dinner and were told several times to keep their voices down until finally they were handed their bill and asked to leave once they had finished. They all apologized for their trouble and left them a pretty good tip and left still talking with each other over the days events. Taking pleasure in embarrassing each other with old stories of their high school days filling Syaoran in on them all so he could get to know them all better.

By the time they got back it was past 10 and they all decided to go to sleep. Sakura could never remember being so tired. This defiantly exerted more energy then reading a book in her la-z boy all day. But she was happy, she had had fun and was looking forward to what they would do the next day. She took a quick shower and changed into her shorts and large shirt (tonight's was white with Eeyor on the front, a large night cap on resting lopsided on his head) and climbed into bed closing her eyes. She turned on her side, then the other side, then onto her back, then on her stomach with her head under the pillow. 'Why.' she moaned in her head. 'I've never been more tired and now I cant sleep. What the crap..' "UGH!" she got up visibly annoyed and made her way to the kitchen. 'Maybe I'll make some tea' she thought idly making her way down the hall to the kitchen.

She walked in, her cat slippered feet treading silently around the kitchen pulling out the tea box and set the kettle on the stove making hot water. She was about to sit down at the table when she heard a sudden movement behind her and reflexively with out thinking grabbed the salt shaker and sent it sailing in the direction she heard the sound from.

"What the hell!" she squinted as the intruder turned on the light 'he must be an amateur robber if he turned on the light' Sakura thought absentmindedly before looking up and saw Syaoran looking a little angry holding the salt shaker. Sakura blushed slightly and mumbled an apology and took the screaming kettle off the stove.

"What was that for." Syaoran pursued, apparently not hearing her apology and set the salt shaker down, harder then really had to be done, emphasizing his point.

"Want some tea?" She offered meekly.

"You throw a salt shaker at me and all you say is 'do you want some tea'!"

"Well do you?" she asked again as if not hearing the outburst.

Syaoran growled, annoyed but nodded and took out a cup for himself. Sakura put in a tea bag in their cups and poured the water in, taking her cup silently to the table.

"Um...sorry, I threw that at you. I thought you were a burglar and then you turned the light on and I couldn't quite see you and I was like wow that's one stupid burglar and then I saw you and I was kind of embarrassed at my stupidity and...yeah...um...nice catch by the way." She'd said this all quickly only slowing once she neared the end. Syaoran listened trying to pick up every word before laughing.

"You thought I was a burglar?"

Sakura blushed more and nodded hiding her face behind her mug. "So...you couldn't sleep either?" She said meekly, trying to move past her mistake once Syaoran had stopped laughing.

"I was coming out of the bathroom and I heard someone in the kitchen and I wanted to check it out."

"AH HA! Psh, you're one to laugh, you thought I was a burglar too!"

"No I was just seeing who would be stupid enough to be trying to make tea in the dark. And what do I get? I get a salt shaker thrown at me"

"That's what you get for being curious." She said yawning crossing her arms on the table and resting her head on them; her tea only half done.

"Well, I'm going up to bed. You're not going to fall asleep here right?"

"No...as tired as I am I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while. I'll be up in a bit." Syaoran nodded placing his cup in the sink to be washed tomorrow and headed up leaving Sakura there at the table to finish her tea.

"Mean...didn't even wash his cup. Now I'll have to do it tomorrow. Curse Tomoyo for giving me dish duty."

Syaoran woke the next morning groggily. It was still early but he knew no matter how much he tried he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So he showered, dressed and went down to get a start on breakfast. He walked down to the kitchen and turned on the light and almost had a heart attack. He wasn't expecting any one else to be up, but there was Sakura, sitting, or rather slouching in her chair. One hand holding her mug of tea( which still had some in it) the other dangling limp by her side. Her head was tilted back over the chairs edge with her mouth wide open. He smiled and as quietly as he could went back to his room grabbed his Polaroid and took a few quick pictures of her trying his best to hold back his laughter before innocently putting the camera back in his room along with the pictures and took the blanket from the couch and put it over her. Good thing she was such a deep sleeper or the flashes might have woken her up. She mumbled slightly as he placed the blanket over her. 'So she sleep talks too. Weird girl'

"mm...Syaoran..."

Syaorans eyes widened in surprise. 'Holy crap! Did she just say my name!' his mind was going into over drive but then he looked down, she wasn't done. She was saying something more.

"You...BASTARD!" Her eyes flew open quite suddenly, apparently her own outburst had woken her up and she woke up confused looking down at a startled Syaoran about ready to have a heart attack on the ground for a reason she wasn't quite sure of. "Good morning Syaoran. What are you doing on the floor? And where did this blanket come from?"

Syaoran stared up at her from his place on the floor. Did she really not remember what she just said? Had she really been sleeping? "Why the hell am I a bastard?"

Sakura looked at him confused. "Who called you a bastard?"

Syaorans mouth was agape, his eyes round as saucers not believing what he was hearing. "YOU did you sleep talking psycho!"

"I did? Well...hum...I think I may have been thinking something along those lines when you left last night..."

"Why the hell would me leaving to go to my rightful bed, which you obviously never made it to, to go to sleep make me a bastard?"

"No I don't think it was you leaving. I think it was...Oh yeah! You left your cup in the sink so I would have to wash it tomorrow-today."

Syaoran blinked a few times disbelieving. "So not doing my own dishes makes me a bastard?"

"Um...I guess so huh if I said it."

"So if you say it, it must be true?"

Sakura seemed to think about it getting up letting the blanket drop to the ground. "Yeah"

"Where are you going?"

"To my bed! I'm going to try to get at least a little more sleep since someone so _rudely_ woke me up."

"You woke your self up!"

"Ok keep talking princess." she almost laughed at herself, she had no idea where that came from but from the angry noises behind her Syaoran wasn't too excited about his new name and that was just fine with her.

* * *

**Ok So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me what you think and it'll make me happy forever. - Since its summer (and I already went on my vacation) I'll have a lot of free time to hopefully finish this. I got the idea for it when I was in France and I can actually see where this is going. - **

**And The rest of the chapters are better then this one so please give me a chance and keep reading. I luffles you all:3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 3: Punch over Pictures and Deals with the Devil**

Sakura woke up again about two hours after she had moved back into her bed coming out into the kitchen to see everyone awake and laughing at something she wasn't quite sure of. They all looked up at her coming in, hair disheveled, on strap of the tank top hanging down her shoulder and a small dry line of where she must have drooled during her sleep, and burst into fits of laughter again.

Sakura stared at them blankly "Hey, what's so funny? I could use a good laugh after last night. I'm so sore from sleeping in that chair." For some reason this comment seemed to bring about another wave of laughter from them all. She scowled at them walking over to Tomoyo, discreetly looking over her shoulder at something she was holding in her hand and gasped loudly. "What the- Who!- Syaoran you BASTARD!"

Her outburst brought forth-another wave of laughter as she lunged across the table in an attempt to strangle the living breath out of him. Syaoran only laughed at the reaction and moved out of the way getting up from his seat and step siding around the table out of her reach. She growled, visibly annoyed and jumped off the table in his direction aiming wild punches in his direction, most of which he narrowly dodged, he did not want to face her on a clear head he knew that much.

"You ARROGANT SON OF A BI-"

"Come on Sakura, its not that bad, it's just a little fun"

"HA! Well news flash Mr...Photographer! I'M not having any fun!"

"Oh and you thought I was when you all the sudden decided to beat me to a pulp yesterday." He retorted for lack of a better answer, ducking as she sent another swing at his head.

"You brought that on your self! You were so asking for it!"

"You kind of were" Yamazaki muttered from the table, of course this only earned him a murderous glare from Syaoran and he quickly shut his mouth again and let them resume their argument.

"Ugh! And I actually was starting to believe you were a fairly nice person!" This comment stunned Syaoran and was momentarily distracted, giving Sakura the opening she wanted and hit him squarely in the jaw knocking him hard against the kitchen counter. A pained hiss could be heard from everyone in the room except a still seething Sakura who grabbed the two pictures of her asleep at the table from Tomoyo and stormed back into her room slamming the door shut.

The room was silent for a moment as Eriol went and got an ice pack for Syaorans jaw who then stalked off back into his room muttering something about hormones and wild beasts.

Meilin sighed, "Well that was an interesting start for the day. Does anyone want pancakes?"

Everyone stared at her for a moment as if her comment was totally out of place before nodding and getting up with her to help.

Tomoyo shifted in her seat, "I think I'll go and check on Sakura." The rest nodded and continued their preparations. Tomoyo walked down the hall and knocked on Sakura's door announcing that she was coming before opening the door and letting herself in. Sakura only looked up for a half second from her bed before turning her attention back to the incriminating pictures that lay in front of her.

"Hey, you ok?" Sakura only nodded. "Don't you think you _may_ have over reacted just a _little?"_ Sakura sighed, leaning back on the wall behind her.

"Maybe. Now that I think about it, it is kind of funny. But I'm still mad at Syaoran for showing you guys."

"So would you rather have had him keep secret photos of you all to himself?" She said with a devious smile that earned her a pillow to the head and a loud "EEEEWWW Tomoyo!" from Sakura. Both girls laughed and hugged each other. "Thanks Tomoyo. But I'm so embarrassed about how I acted"

"Don't worry about it I'm sure he'll forget about it in no time. But you probably should apologize."

Sakura twisted her face into a disgruntled grimace and thought with dread over how it would go. "Do you really think I can just walk into his room (even though he'll obviously not want to see me) and go up to him and be like 'oh hey, up yea sorry about punching you I really did over react? Want to be friends?"

Tomoyo shrugged "worth a shot?" Sakura sighed, picked up the pictures and walked out of her room towards Syaorans. She stopped in front of the large door taking a deep breath before knocking, waiting a couple seconds (ignoring the loud 'go away!' from inside) and walked in.

"Didn't you hear me say-"

"Yeah I heard you."

"So why are you hear?"

"Um...I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your face"

"WHAT! GET OUT!"

"NO no wait! I'm sorry that came out wrong! I'm sorry about hitting you in the jaw like that. I really over reacted and now that I think about it, it really is kind of funny and I'm really sorry." She took a deep breath, having said the previous sentence all in one breath and continued this time at a slower pace. "Um...Here...you can have these back. Show them to who ever you want. Nothing like a good laugh right?" She said meekly looking up to see Syaorans reaction.

He still held the ice pack to his jaw (which was starting to swell) with an un-amused look on his face. "Is that all?"

Sakura shifted her weight from one foot to the other nodding and placed the photos back on the bedside table and turned to leave when his rough mumbled voice made her turn back. "What was that I didn't catch it?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

She raised an amused brow at him, "talking to your self you mean? You sure you're not the one who needs a straight jacket?"

"Watch it you're still on thin ice missy. Any second now I could decide to un-forgive you."

Sakura's eyes widened with a smile. "So you forgive me!"

"Maybe"

Sakura's smile grew and she couldn't help but jump up and hug him before letting go quickly and bounced off towards the door. "Nice right hook by the way." Sakura turned and smiled before closing the door proudly walking off to breakfast. She was starving.

Syaoran eventually made it down to breakfast about half way through and piled a decent amount of pancakes on his plate. Surprisingly the swelling wasn't too bad and was going down already thanks to the ice pack (which Eriol tied to his face using a bandana, securing it nicely around his face holding the pack in place while he ate). Syaoran refused to look at anyone while he ate, ignoring the light snickers he heard from all directions, most prominently in Sakura and Eriols directions and continued his breakfast.

He glared at them from under the cover of his bangs as he reached for more syrup for his pancakes and eggs. He wanted to give Sakura a hard time with the dishes, making his plate as dirty and sticky as possible. He was still a little made although he had told her he forgave her. _'But who would be so quick to forgive after receiving a blow like that? Besides, One sticky plate won't hurt her. And Yamazaki, who knew he was such a Syrup freak. And she only has her self to blame for spacing out and over doing the syrup on her own plate.' _He thought smugly as he ate listening to the conversation that flew around the table.

Everyone soon finished and began stacking the sticky plates on top of one another, making a majority of the plates sticky on both top and bottom. He watched Sakura's horrified face at remembering she was assigned to do the dishes and knew that there would be no Syaoran to rescue her from the task today.

She grudgingly picked up the stack and put them in the sink and began the chore while the rest of the cups, forks and knives were piled in as well. Most of the crew went off to various places in the house to do what ever. The girls (with an exception of Tomoyo) decided on laying out on the lawn chairs on the back porch to tan while Yamazaki watched TV and Eriol and Tomoyo went for a walk on the beach. Syaoran however, was content with watching Sakura wash the dishes looking at her smugly every time she pouted and frowned in disgust at their stickiness.

She looked over at him watching her smugly, sipping his orange juice calmly. "I don't suppose you want to help do you?" She said dryly, already knowing the answer.

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine here thanks. Great day huh."

"Yeah...Wonderful."

"Great day for a walk on the beach don't you think?"

"Then why don't you go."

"Oh no, I'd much rather watch you suffer. It's a lot more entertaining."

"Well I'm glad one of us is enjoying this."

"Me too." She looked over and saw him with a broad mocking smile which she was tempted to wipe off with another blow to the other side of the face but had to be content with throwing a small mass of soap suds into his orange juice causing him to frown; which in turn made her happy and continued with her dishes.

She sighed contently as she wiped her hands on the small kitchen towel, happy to be done when she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. "You missed one." She scowled up at a smug Syaoran holding his soapy orange juice inches in front of her face.

"Wash it your self or leave it in the sink. I'll do it later. I'm going for a walk." And with that she took off the apron, tossing it on Syoaran's head and walked off. Syaoran frowned, placing the cup in the sink and went to join Yamazaki in front of the television.

He dropped onto the couch with a loud sigh, resting his feet on the low table in front of him gazing half heartedly at the TV. Yamazaki gave him a look that looked like he was suppressing a grin. "You know, you really should take that bandana off your head. You look retarded."

Syaoran gave him a lazy glare "Thanks, cause you know that's what I was going for."

Yamazaki laughed lightly at his sarcasm and turned his attention back to the television while Syaoran took off the bandana holding the ice pack and placed both on the table letting his face thaw out for a while.

Sakura came out of her room a few minutes later walking over to the back patio door turning to Meilin, "Hey do you wanna go for a short run for a while? I'm bored."

Meilin sighed "No, not really, I'm in a lazy kind of mood right now. Ask Yamazaki or Syaoran."

Sakura sighed and turned around and went to the living room and faced the lesser evil of the two couch potatos (a.k.a Yamazaki). "You wanna go for a run with me Yamazaki; I'm really bored."

"Sure, wanna come too Syaoran? There's nothing really good on."

Syaoran shrugged, "Sure why not" and followed the two out, the two boys trying to catch up with Sakura who had left one she heard they were coming.

"Hey Sakura wait up this isn't a race you know!" Yamazaki yelled after her once he was out the door and saw she was already half way down the street heading down for the beach. "Hey why are we going to the beach?"

"Because, the resistance in the sand will make it harder" she said with a grin wanting a challenge. She waited for them to catch up and all three went on running together in silence, the only sound being their labored breaths as they ran.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura as they ran along the beach, they had been running for an hour, Yamazaki had long since gave up collapsing into the sand last seen rolling towards the water to cool off, too tired to stand. Her face was full of determination to out last him but even he could tell she was getting tired and her legs were probably sore from the extra effort of running in the sand for so long. Hell, even he was tired, but he wasn't about to be the one to suggest they turn back.

Sweat poured down both their faces in large drops, both breathing hard. It took Syaoran a second to realized he was running alone and doubled back looking around for Sakura and found her standing a few feet away in line at an ice cream truck that had parked itself along the beach. He rolled his eyes and walked over next to her in line giving her a look. She met his look with large innocent eyes, "What? I got hungry so sue me; not all of us had a million pancakes for breakfast."

"Fair enough."

"So what will it be little lady?" Sakura turned her attention up to the rather large man standing in the truck. He looked rather short, his large stomach sticking out in front of him giving off the impression he had tried a few too many of his own product over the years. His large friendly grin waiting patently as she looked over the flavor choices on the board behind him.

"Um...I'll have moose tracks in a small cone please. Syaoran do you want anything?" Syaoran, a little taken aback at her even asking shook his head in a negative. Sakura shrugged turning back to the ice cream vendor, "Then make that 1 moose tracks in a medium cup."

The vendor smiled wider, "One medium moose tracks cup coming right up." He came back moments later handing her the cup and two spoons, handing them to Sakura with a wink before turning to the next customer.

Sakura walked to a near by bench taking a seat calmly as if she hadn't seen the devious wink and began on her ice cream, Syaoran not to far behind just watching her lamely. Sakura saw his semi-bored stare and turned to him finally deciding he was worthy of giving the extra spoon. "I told you you should have gotten an ice cream, you'd be bored watching me eat. And there is no way I'm not going to stop and sit after that run." Syaorans lips twitched into an amused smiled and held the spoon in his lap for a second thinking if it was weird sharing an ice cream with her but shrugged it off, his liking of Moose tracks Ice cream over powering his insecurity and took a spoon full. "See now that wasn't too hard was it. By the way you hesitated you'd think I had the Ebola virus or something"

This Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at and took another bite of ice cream, "I think I'd risk it for moose tracks."

Sakura laughed lightly leaving the last bite for Syaoran making him throw it out in the trash bin a few feet away before both headed back.

They walked silently along the beach and were almost half way back when they saw it and gapped, their mouths hanging off their hinges at the sight. Right there in front of them was Yamazaki, and about three or four other girls around him under an umbrella with some cold drink in his left hand and getting a foot and leg massage from the girls.

"Yamazaki what-what's all this!" Sakura yelled on the top of her lungs trudging towards him. The sound of her angry voice scaring the girls away and they jogged briskly away.

Yamazaki glanced wearily at her and smiled lamely. "Uh...hi guys? Have a nice run?"

"What the hell was that! And who were those girls!"

"And where can I find-" His sentence was cut cleanly off as Sakura elbowed Syaoran in the rib cage and glared at Yamazaki.

"Um...well after I collapsed on the beach I was rolling towards the water and just kinda ran out of gas and I was laying there face down in the sand when those girls found me and made it their God sent mission to revive me back to health."

"Well I can see you're happy about that, but I think you'd rather be dead after I tell Chiharu about this."

"NO NO NO Wait! Sakura come on don't do that. Come on you know I was just fooling around. I didn't really mean it. You know Chi's the only girl for me. Come on you can't tell her. Please."

Sakura frowned and continued walking. "You have till we get back to convince me, start talking pretty boy." Syaoran smirked as he watched Sakura totally play Yamazaki into her hands till she had safely secured him as her personal slave. (a.k.a, she had him doing the dishes for the rest of the trip and was condemned to doing the stack she had waiting at home). This seemed a small trade of in return for keeping secret what he had done but with the promise of not having to do the dishes (and Yamazaki's word he would tell Chiharu the truth on his own) she let him off the hook.

Sakura smiled devilishly the whole way back. Neither Yamazaki nor Syaoran knew the reason why, but then they didn't know how much she hated doing the dishes and what lay in store dish wise for Yamazaki in the sink in her own home. Only Tomoyo knew this little fact and had she known the deal would have been smiling too.

Lunch was a quiet affair as Tomoyo and Eriol had called earlier saying they wouldn't be coming for lunch and told the rest to go ahead. They settled for macaroni and cheese and at it quietly. Some suspicion arose when Yamazaki suddenly decided to do the dishes but he laughed it off nervously not daring to look at Chiharu or Sakura and casually picked up the dishes, "What a guy needs a reason to do the dishes?"

Chiharu eyed him suspiciously, "Well maybe 'a guy' doesn't, but you do. You're the laziest guy I know. You don't just _do_ the dishes. You're up to something and I'm gonna find out just what that is."

Yamazaki swallowed hard, his Adams apple moving up and down as he did so, and tried to concentrate on the task of doing dishes as his girl friend walked smoothly into the living room, Rika and Meilin following close behind, missing Yamazaki mouthing 'help me' at Sakura who smiled shrugging. "Nothing happened as far as I'm concerned. I saw nothing; remember?" She smiled cheekily as she got up following Chiharu Meilin and Rika into the living room.

Yamazaki whined flopping down into a chair.

"I could have warned you not to make a deal with her."

"It's always the angelic looking ones that are the most dangerous." Yamazaki said with a sigh.

"And you my friend, just made a deal with the devil. She won't hesitate to use as many dishes for anything now that she has you doing them at her whim."

At this Rika pocked her head in, "Hey guys, we're going to go out and rent a bunch of movies and buy popcorn. Oh Sakura said to get a lot of bowls ready to keep the popcorn coming faster or something. Be back in a bit." She smiled and walked back out following her friends out the door.

"See I told you. Lots of bowls equals lots of popcorn. Popcorn makes you thirsty, that means a lot of cups. Which all adds up to a lot of dishes. Good luck my friend, you're gonna need it. And I'm guessing by your reaction and your quick agreement to this deal makes me think you're going to need it once your girl friend finds out. I'm going to go after them and make sure they don't come back with a bunch of chick flicks."

Yamazaki groaned, banging his head on the table a few times before getting up and starting on the dishes.

**So how was that everyone? Thank you so much to CrysallineAngel for being my first reviewer. - And to Hououza, Firalyn Tiatra and dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing as well. Your reviews make me so happy - No joke. It totally makes my day. Keep 'em comming I love to know what you think - **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Cooking Queen, meetHaunted Blanket**

(wow how retarded is that title...well don't hate me for my lack of creativity with titles, I think I fried my brains just finishing this chapter. Enjoy)

"No I'm telling you we are not watching that."

Yamazaki looked up from his place on the couch as Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, and Syaoran came back from the movie rental carrying two bags. One which looked to be filled with 5 or so movies and the other with popcorn and other snacks. Sakura was still half glaring at Syaoran for whatever reason it was she was glaring at him this time. Syaoran just seemed to smile smugly as the set the bag of movies down next to the TV.

"I don't see what you're so scared about. It's just a movie."

Sakura scoffed, "I'm not scared. It just seems like a stupid movie that's all."

Tomoyo walked in smiling, Eriol following close behind her as they came from the kitchen holding drinks. "So how long into your search for movies did you figure out Sakura wont go near the horror section?"

"He's pretty quick. Took him about 5 or 10 minutes. You should have seen them go at it."

"RIKA!"

"What, it was pretty funny." Rika smiled innocently and a slightly embarrassed Sakura.

"So what did you guys get?" Eriol asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah you were out for quite some time."

Meilin just rolled her eyes, falling tiredly onto the couch next to Tomoyo. "Well you see we just _had _to go with the two people who must disagree with everything. We spent almost two hours in the video store walking around deciding on action, romance, comedy, and then Syaoran brought up horror. And you know how well that sits with Sakura." Tomoyo just laughed remembering her last years Halloween party when Sakura had spent a majority of the night making unnecessary trips to the kitchen while they watched various scary movies.

"So what scary movie will be sending our Sakura on trips to the kitchen this time?"

"TOMOYO!"

Syaoran just laughed enjoying seeing Sakura's embarrassment in front of everyone. "Juan (The Japanese version of the grudge)."

"Oh I've wanted to see that. You know the story comes from a true story."

"Shut up Yamazaki! I don't need your stories to try and scare me even more." Sakura said with an annoyed drawl. Although the expression on her face hardly hid her anxiety.

"No but it's-"

"Ssshhhh! Nope! I'm not listening! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Sakura covered her ears childishly walking into the kitchen yelling something back about making dinner. The others just laughed at her antics.

"So what else were you guys doing? It doesn't take another hour to walk back from the movie store." Tomoyo said with a curious glance at the remaining three.

"Well after we finally decided on the movies we went to the supermarket to get snacks and we didn't really consider how big it was. And then once we got to the snack isle those two had to start debating snacks and prices and how much you get for some price and it was quite mind boggling that Meilin and I just decided to let them battle it out."

"We were not that bad."

"Yes you were. The only thing you agreed on was the cheddar and sour cream chips." Meilin sighed heavily upon remembering the incident.

_They had been standing in the isle for the past 15 minutes and they were still walking back and forth saying things like "This ones on sale and look at all the flavors they have!" and then the other would shoot back, "But this brand is also on sale and you get more for your money." "But you get more flavors over here!" And so it continued._

"Really it was kind of ridiculous. In the end I got kind of bored of watching them fight and I sent Rika to get the salsa and I just walked past them and picked 3 random bags and we went to the check out without them. They only noticed we were gone once I was right at the check out and they were carrying a bag of cheddar and sour cream, the product of 15 minutes debating. You know I honestly hope they never get married. I can't even begin to imagine what that would be like."

The others laughed at Meilin's comments as Syaoran blushed lightly muttering something about going to help make dinner.

Syaoran walked into the kitchen, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Meilin and Rika still laughing and talking behind him and saw Sakura in a large dark blue apron on and chopping onions with expert ease wiping her eyes once or twice before rushing back to the stove and checking the heat on the stove before walking back to the refrigerator taking out a package of chicken legs along with a few carrots and mushrooms.

"What are you making?"

Sakura looked up surprised, not noticing he was there and smiled deviously. "It's a surprise." She winked at him her smile growing before putting the things on the counter and pushed him out of the kitchen. "Go wait out there with the others."

Syaoran looked at her skeptically. "How do we know that you're not going to kill yourself in here?"

Sakura laughed "don't worry. The kitchen is the one place my klutziness seems to leave and I can actually handle myself. Besides, it's been a long time since I've been able to cook for a crowd. Since my brother is at university and my dad travels a lot its not everyday now that I get to cook for more people them myself. So out. It's a surprise."

Syaoran couldn't help but smile at her childish excitement and let himself be pushed out of the kitchen and re-joined the others in the living room.

Sakura stood surprised for a moment. Syaoran had actually let himself be pushed out. She shrugged it off ignoring a small tug of regret that he couldn't watch her making her special dinner and walked to the cutting board where she finished chopping the carrots and mushrooms, taking care at taking the ends off all the string beans. She flew left and right across the kitchen, preparing the meal with ease and it wasn't long before the smell of home cooking wafted through the house and Sakura had to constantly push her hungry friends out who were eager for a sneak peak and a quick taste.

She smiled happily as she took out eight plates and gave everyone and even portion laying it out professionally onto each plate setting it down on the table with a satisfied smile.

She walked into the living room where the others were busy playing LIFE. They hadn't noticed her watching yet and she could just imagine the starry look in Tomoyo's eyes when she said "Oh I can't wait till Sakura's done. Last time she cooked for her family and mine in a welcome back for our parents and her brother it was so good. I can't wait."

At this she cleared her throat and with a small bow, her arms leading into the dining room and in a dignified bow she said, traces of a smile on her face, "Dinner, is served."

Needless to say Tomoyo was the first up and hugged Sakura tightly before taking her seat at the table. There was an impressed whistle from Yamazaki at the sight and impressed nods all around. Sakura stood behind her seat waiting for everyone to take a seat before she sat down. "Seasoned chicken in a light wine sauce and marinated vegetables cooked together in the same sauce for flavor and cooked to perfection" _(I don't know if that sounds good or if I explained it right but trust me its good.) _

Everyone smiled, thanking Sakura for making the meal and dug in.

"Wow, This is good!" Sakura looked over at Syaoran who had just spoken the look of surprise still on his face as he took his first bite, and smiled.

"Well I don't know what you were expecting but thanks." She smiled gratefully and watched everyone eat for a while before starting herself.

Dinner passed with the frequent compliment towards Sakura and Syaoran bashfully asking for seconds. An example a majority of the others followed. Sakura smiled, glad to be with her friends and not at home where she would probably still be reading her book in the large chair of hers. And besides, it wasn't everyday she got to cook for more then her self. She collected the dishes once everyone was done and placed them in the sink where Yamazaki quickly took her place. "Don't forget the pan on the stove Yamazaki. And don't worry we wont start the movies without you." Yamazaki smiled sarcastically and began doing the dishes.

The rest of them settled comfortably in the living room. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Chiharu, who saved a seat for Yamazaki, sat on the sofa while Rika happily claimed the single seat couch while Sakura Meilin and Syaoran sat on pillows on the floor, their backs resting on the couch and they voted for which movie to watch first.

"I think we should watch Hitch. I think it's a movie we can all enjoy." Rika said over everyone else's voice and they all quieted down, Syaoran letting out a disgruntled sigh.

Sakura smirked; "maybe you can pick up a tip or two from this movie. Should I get you a pencil and pen Syaoran?"

Syaoran glared at her. "Haha very funny. But I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You know what movie we're watching next." He smiled inwardly as her face paled.

"Can you two take your lovers spat somewhere else? The movies starting" Meilin smiled as her comment was heard and made both friends blush slightly and the shut up, and watched the movie.

Syaoran scoffed as they reached the end of the wedding. "That is so corny, if I were a girl I would think that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard"

Sakura glared, "That's why you're not a girl. And what do you know about confessions of love. I'd like to see you try at making a better confession."

Syaoran returned her sarcastic look with one of his own. "Tell you what I'll run it by you before I say it all right. Get it the 'Sakura seal of approval'"

Sakura smiled and nodded making a stamping motion, stamping his forehead before turning back to the movie.

Sakura's face paled visibly as Rika took the rewound movie out and put in the next one, pausing in her action and asked if anyone needed to use the bathroom. Sakura's hand shot straight up. Rika rolled her eyes. "Should we start the movie without you?" Sakura nodded wildly and got up ran off to the bathroom.

"Is she really that scared of horror movies?" Syaoran asked quite innocently

"Yes" came the overwhelming response of everyone else in the room.

Sakura sighed deeply safely in the bathroom trying to calm herself. The movie hadn't even started yet and she was already getting scared. Lingering shadows of all the scary stories she had ever heard slowly coming back to her and she could have sworn she felt something grab her ankle and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She looked into the mirror to scared to turn around when she suddenly heard the old Bloody Mary in the Mirror story and let out a terrified yelp and dashed back to the others in the living room wiggling in between Syaoran and Meilin with the thought that if anything crawled out of the TV she could grab at either side and use one of them as a shield.

Syaoran watched her shrink in her seat and almost felt bad for her. Almost, he still found it quite amusing. He smiled as several ideas hit him at once and he slowly reached around behind her tapping her opposite shoulder and quickly pulled his arm back acting as if nothing had happened. The resulting effect was Sakura yelping slightly looking wildly around on both sides and cowering further into the blanket.

He watched with the others waiting to try his next trick on her for the right moment. Sakura watched as the woman in the movie hid under her covers and Sakura mimicked the action of drawing the blanket higher up. She watched in horror as the blanket in the movie began to grow a large lump in it and in the same instant as the face appeared under the covers in the movie she felt something on her leg and she let out a loud scream flinging the blanket away and kicked it furiously away in fear.

This earned a great laugh from everyone around her, loudest of all Syaoran who she now knew was behind the antic. But she was, at this point, to scared to do much about it and drew her legs up and hugged them close to her. She was sure that face would plague her every time she now went to go to bed and she dreaded the thought of going to sleep tonight. There was a loud scream in the movie and she couldn't help her sudden reflex to cover her ears and turn her tightly shut eyes away and buried her face between Syaorans shoulder and the couch behind him. "Tell me when it's over." Syaoran smiled only blushing for a second before he smiled at how childish she was being and turned his attention back to the movie every now and then holding back laughter as Sakura attempted watching again before something happened or the little boy meowed and she dove her head back into the space between his shoulder and the couch.

He nudged her quivering form after a while and this time he really did almost feel bad for her at how scared she was. "It's over" At this she attempted a relieved smile and sighed deeply in relief, relaxing back into her proper place a hand on her chest in an attempt to slow her breathing. "I think that's the most of a scary movie I've ever tried to watch and I'm never doing it again. And I swear if I ever see a little boy meow like that..."She shivered and Tomoyo laughed,

"It's just a movie Sakura. I think you'll survive. Or is this going to be like the time we saw the ring where you didn't watch TV for weeks and you swore you were going to die in a week."

Syaoran laughed and Sakura's embarrassed blush, only Tomoyo and Meilin knew about that and she shrunk into her seat once again in her seat as everyone laughed. "WELL!" she said loudly trying to recover. "I propose another movie." And with out really looking at what she had put in pressed play as the next movie began. She smiled, surely Zoolander would make her forget the other movie. And for a while she did, un-till she saw a blanket or something that resembled a cat and the first time she saw someone step into a building she couldn't stop herself from yelling "DON'T GO IN! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" earning her another round of laughter. But other then that she kept her sudden 'moments' to herself and enjoyed a majority of the movie laughing at the movie, even though she had seen it numerous times and had memorized half the lines, it was still one of her favorite movies and she didn't think she would ever tire of it. As specially after seeing another horror film this was a welcome change.

Sakura got up once the movie was over approaching the TV a little cautious (some part of her mind still told her something was going to come out of it and grab her and pull her in) and changed the movie hearing Syaoran scoff behind her. "Freak gasoline fight accident?" he was arguing the stupidity of the movie with Yamazaki who was saying how all the 'stupid moments' were what made it funny. She couldn't help but smile as she returned to her place and pinched Syaorans arm, "come on loosen up it's just a movie"

He stared at her incredulously. "You should take your own advice with those horror movies."

"No that's different. See this," she said picking up the cover to the Zoolander movie, "is funny. This," she said picking up the Juan cover with the other hand, "is scary."

"So?"

"SO! So who would be afraid of Zoolander if he was ever in your house? He wouldn't know a chainsaw from a chopstick!" At this everyone laughed, it was kind of true. Syaoran made a wave with his hand brushing her off.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. I think I've watched enough TV for today."

"Me too, I think I'll go to bed too." Tomoyo kissed Eriol goodnight and followed Meilin and Rika down the hall to the bedrooms. Syaoran had already left dragging a half-sleeping Yamazaki after him.

"You going to be ok?" Sakura looked up from where she was staring at her feet and up at Eriol who had spoken.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'll just stay here and watch another. I'm not quite tired yet."

"Still scared?"

"Ger. That stupid Syaoran. Just HAD to get that movie. Ger..."

Eriol smiled the knowing smile that Sakura recognized. "What?"

"You must like him if you're pushing so hard"

Sakura looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? Like who?"

Eriol smiled, "Never mind. So, are you nervous? It's supposed to be the end of this summer right?"

Sakura sighed shrugging, she knew what this last part was about. "Yeah, Dad sent me a letter a week ago. He said that the son of his good friend from college who I'm supposed to marry is 'of age' and they're planning the marriage for the end of the summer before the new school year starts. It doesn't really bother me much, but I'm kind of nervous about the whole thing. I don't even know his name, what he looks like, or if he's nice or what. I mean I always knew, but now it's like 'wow, this is real' you know?"

Eriol nodded "Well you never know it probably won't be so bad."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "You're up to something. And if you join Tomoyo in some scheming plan or you pull her into one of your absurd plans you wont live to regret it."

Eriol laughed, a little to guiltily in Sakura's opinion, "don't worry. I've given up in that area after last time."

Sakura smiled at Eriols last attempt during high school when he had tried to set her up with Tomoyo's help (of course that was before either of them knew) and she had ended up breaking the guys nose when he tried to make a move on her and then had a good mind to put her two friends in the same condition but decided against it and told them about her being already promised to someone and had no interest in dating anyone.

"Do you think I over reacted in breaking that guys nose?"

"Hum...maybe, but it's in your nature to over react and defend yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Eriol just laughed and Sakura soon joined in the light chuckle and hugged him goodnight and turned on the TV flipping through Jerry Springer re-runs, a court show, numerous info-mercial channels finally settling on the one thing that she thought could take her mind off the movie as she resisted the urge to grab the blanket she had kicked away earlier and settled in to watch early morning PBS. She supposed the kids shows were only on for those little kids who woke up in the middle of the night and like her couldn't sleep. She laughed wistfully as an old re-run of Mr. Rogers neighborhood came on and she found herself falling asleep. It was some episode where they were having a sleep over in the make-believe world and as they settled in for sleep she did too.

Syaoran walked in a few hours later going to the kitchen for a glass of water and found Sakura asleep on the couch her hand loosely holding the remote and an episode of Sesame street began with a dancing Big Bird. He smiled and turned off the TV and picked up the blanket wondering if he should just fold it and put it aside or put it on her. She might wake up and have a heart attack if he put it on her. The thought brought a smile to his face and he covered her with the blanket, got his drink and went back to bed pledging to wake up early to see how she would react.

**Here you are, your next chapter presented humbly by yours truely. I'm so glad that so many of you like this story so much. It really makes me happy that so many of you like it so much. Ok I'm trying slowly to mush in some S+S hints in there but don't worry I have it all planned out in my head and I don't wanna rush anything...well whatever**

**May I now direct you to the little review button below. - I'd love to hear from you. **

**And Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and all of you who read and don't review, I appreciate you reading anyways. **

**Till next time Cursedmind -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap5 I'm Gonna get 'cha I'm gonna Eat 'cha! **

Sakura woke the next morning tired and a little sore. It took her a minute to remember why she was on the couch when last nights movie came to her mind and she almost had a heart attack when she noticed the blanket on her. Resisting the impulse to scream she kicked it away franticly her heart racing. 'Where the hell did that co- Syaoran' her pensive expression turned to one that neither hid nor masked her scheming thoughts. Oh he would pay for this one or her name wasn't Sakura Kinomoto.

She got up from the couch, wicked smile still in place and made her way over to Syaorans room. It was still early and he was un-doubt-ably still sleeping. This thought only made her smile more.

She entered the room silently glaring daggers when the door squeaked in protest to the un announced intruder, warning the rooms inhabitants of the mischievous girl that quietly prowled over to Syaorans bed.

She smiled over his sleeping form wondering for a moment if this was really a good idea before shrugging it off reasoning it was all in good fun and wasn't awkward at all. So shrugging she carefully lifted one end of his blanket scrunching up in a ball near his feet and slowly, taking care to nudge him ever so slightly waking him, not to fast or all would be ruined but not to slow so as when her face was in his he wouldn't still be sleeping.

And so she crept slowly upward. She could see and feel slowly rousing beneath her and she smiled wickedly as her head poked out of the covers. His eyes were just beginning to open when he saw her devious face and his eyes flew open wider then she had ever seen in her life and let out a very loud horrified yelp. Wildly flailing his arms and legs causing her to be shoved to the floor as Syaoran moved franticly to the other side of the bed still breathing hard. Only when he heard hysterical laughter did he calm down and look over the other side of the bed.

Sakura looked up through her laughter at his flushed face, rolling onto her back and pointing at him trying to speak. "You should have seen your face! AHAHAHAHA!" she continued her bouts of laughter clutching the sides of her stomach as she rolled side to side uncontrollably.

Syaoran just stared for a moment, before the contagion of her laughter hit him as well and he joined her. After a few minutes their laughter died down and they sat in their respective places, she on the ground and he on the bed, catching their breath.

"Oh man, that was a good laugh" Sakura said wiping her watery eyes.

"I think I almost had a heart attack when I saw your face"

Sakura almost laughed, before she doubled back and looked at him in mock anger "Is that to say I'm ugly?"

Syaoran just smiled, "Looked in a mirror lately?"

Sakura pouted. "Well have you showered lately! I swear my nose almost died when I was under that blanket."

"And who asked you to be under there?"

"Well it was the least I could do after you put that blanket on me last night."

"Yes well I didn't join you under that blanket."

"Well we all know you wanted to" she said this with a grin smiling in a mocking seductive way that made them both laugh.

"Wanted to what?"

Both occupants turned surprised towards the door where they saw a still half-asleep Tomoyo leaning on the doorframe.

Sakura smiled getting up and hugged her friend quickly good morning. "Nothing, we were just playing around, a few heart attacks here and there. Just friendly chatter."

Tomoyo gave her a look assessing the situation in which she had unknowingly walked in on. "Uh huh, right sure."

Sakura gave her friend a warning glance. "I'll go make us some coffee." Tomoyo nodded but stayed in the doorframe watching Sakura leave before turning back to face Syaoran. No way was she going to let something like this be dismissed so quickly.

"Friendly chatter huh? What was that about I heard something about joining you in your blankets?" She eyed him suspiciously and almost cracked a smile as his cheeks adorned a slight pink hue.

"Nothing. We were just joking around. Movie references to last night. You know, when that lady in Juan was under that girls covers? Yeah...Don't worry it wasn't anything like...that. You know, we're just friends. A few pranks here and there a good laugh is all."

Tomoyo eyed him quite seriously all hints of the previous lightness in her expression vanishing. "Just...make sure it stays friendly. I know that look you give her so watch it mister."

Syaoran looked at her puzzled. He was giving off a look now? He sat quite puzzled for a moment. As Tomoyo turned to leave she doubled back and gave him a sneaky grin. "You might want to put a shirt on or Sakura's not going to be the only single girl blushing at the sight of you."

Syaoran smiled bashfully blushing before turning his smile into a sneaky grin. "Should I tell Eriol to be jealous?"

At this Tomoyo laughed. "Please. You've got nothing over Eriol. But tell him whatever you want. I can play either scenario to my advantage."

Syaoran paled as she walked out. That. Was defiantly one girl you never wanted on your bad side. He could recognize that plotting stare a mile away. Having Eriol as your cousin could do that. Syaoran sighed and shrugged it off, taking a few things from the dresser and made his way to the bathroom. Sakura had a point. He really did need to take a shower.

He walked into the kitchen a half-hour later and was greeted by the four girls. Obviously the other guys were taking today to sleep in, and had he not been so...rudely awakened he supposed he would still have been sleeping too.

Sakura looked up as she heard him come in and smiled. "I see you took that shower comment to heart."

Syaoran gave her a patronizing glance before pouring himself a cup of coffee and joined them at the table.

"So Tomoyo, what time are we leaving today?"

Tomoyo looked at the clock that was set up on the wall. After lunch I guess. My mom wanted us out of here by tonight cause of various reasons. Something about a conference and a meeting. I don't know the details but its work related and she needs this space."

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo deciding to take part in the small conversation. "What does your mom do?"

"She owns a chain of clothes stores around the country and is getting ready for the new fall fashions to come out." He nodded and went back to his coffee.

"So what do you plan on doing for the rest of the summer Syaoran? Is Eriol going to be showing you around or is he leaving you to fend for yourself?"

"Um well I was kind of thinking about getting a summer job here for the next few months I'm here. You know see what it's like"

Meilin's eyes widened. "You've never had a job! And you're how old?"

Syaoran flushed. "19, but I've always been busy with school and studying and a bunch of other stuff that's been going on that I've never really had time to get a job. But while I'm here I just thought it might be a good idea since Eriols probably going to be busy or with Tomoyo or something that it'd be a good way to spend my time."

Meilin nodded, "Well you should ask Sakura for job hunting tips. She's had so many jobs over the past few years I'm sure she'd be able to point you in the right direction."

Syaoran turned to Sakura and as if she could read his stare she immediately went to defend herself. "What? It's not like I got fired from all those jobs! Ok so I got fired from a few of them but most of them I had to quit cause the hours weren't flexible enough or the job just sucked, or the pay was bad (as specially once I learned about taxes) and some of them I just got laid off. So you see it's really not all may fault."

"Uh huh, sure" was his only response

"Fine you don't have to believe me but I don't have to help you get a job either." She returned the patronizing look he had given her earlier with a smile.

"Come on Sakura don't be mean. What happened to 'always-help-a-friend-out-Sakura'?"

Sakura gave Tomoyo a glare. "You're just saying that cause you want to spend more time with Eriol without feeling guilty of leaving Syaoran behind." Tomoyo blushed slightly under the knowing smiles of everyone else in the room and dismissed herself saying something about waking the boys before the next century came in.

Sakura rolled her eyes at how transparent her friend was, "Fine I'll help you. I can meet you tomorrow morning at Eriols house. The bus stop is closer to where we're going from his house."

"You already know where I can get a job?"

"No but I have a few ideas and to get to town center from around where we live you gotta take the bus."

Syaoran nodded, finishing his coffee. Surprisingly after all that had happened in the past few days one would think there would be a decrease in action around the small beach house. But he should have seen at least one thing coming. The house was filled with appalled and apologetic shouts as Yamazaki finally got up the courage to tell Chiharu about the beach incident and they all watched as Yamazaki was not only reduced to being Sakura's dish slave but an all around slave to Chiharu in his attempts at making her forgive him.

Then there was the incident after lunch as they were getting ready to leave when one of the girls that was dotting on Yamazaki saw him from the beach when he was out behind the house collecting pretty shells and the like to give to Chiharu. Needless to say Chiharu saw his and her anger was rekindled a-new and she forced Sakura to trade places with her in the car. Which was just as well because Yamazaki had to go to her house anyways to do dishes.

So in the end Sakura, Rika, Meilin and Yamazaki ended up in one car with Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Chiharu in the other. There was a little hassle as Sakura and Chiharu transferred their bags from one car to the other but other then that everything else went pretty smoothly.

For Syaoran the ride back was nearly as pleasant as the ride up. A majority of the time was spent listening to Chiharu mumble obscenities about Yamazaki before she finally tired herself out in the effort and fell asleep against the window. Tomoyo was driving again and this time chose to leave the radio on, even though it was quiet (out of respect to the sleeping Chiharu) he was great-full for the small distraction from the two love birds in the front. All in all, it was not an event full ride down and he idly found him self wondering what the others were doing in the other car.

For Sakura, the ride back was not nearly as un eventful as Syaorans. Quite the contrary. She and the other girls spent a majority of the time annoying a bummed out Yamazaki by singing all the classic long car ride songs and blasting the radio as high as it would go and singing terribly on purpose along with it. Yamazaki eventually lightened up and joined in the all time bashing favorite, 'Oops I did it again', earning him some attention as they now exited off the highway and onto main streets again. The occupants of the car blushed slightly and laughed as a group of people they had known from their old high school recognized them while walking down the street and laughed at their antics while they were stopped at a red light.

They dropped Rika and Meilin off not long after and Yamazaki pulled up into Sakura's driveway and couldn't help but notice Sakura's cheeky smile. "Come on lover boy, you've got dishes to do." Yamazaki groaned but got out of the car and followed her up the steps and into her house following her still into the kitchen where he almost thought about killing him self right there.

There, on the opposite side of the kitchen was the most disgusting pile of dirty dishes he had ever seen. "How-how long have those been sitting there?" He said, a quivering hand pointing at the over flowing sink and the dirty dishes that seemed to multiply onto the counter as he spoke.

Sakura stood thoughtful a moment. "Maybe about a week and a half, two weeks, plus this weekend." She smiled up at Yamazaki how gulped and began rolling up his sleeves face grim.

"Give me a sponge and dish soap. I'm going in" Sakura gave him what he asked and he obediently went about the task. Only to come running back to Sakura moments later asking for rubber gloves and a nose pin. Sakura laughed at the urgency in his voice as if there was some dish monster he had just discovered and was treating it like a threat to society.

"If you need anything else I'll be in the living room reading." Yamazaki nodded and put the gloves on and went back to the kitchen.

It was an hour later when Sakura got up from her la-z-boy chair and went to check up on Yamazaki who now lay slumped against the side kitchen counter sitting on the floor. Sakura's widened at the sight right above Yamazaki's head. "So I really do have a sink and counter and not a dish-eating vortex."

"That was too cruel. Remind me never. EVER. To make a deal with you ever again."

Sakura laughed and helped him up pouring him a glass of lemonade. "Thank you. I probably never would have done them."

"What were you going to do once you ran out of cups and dishes?"

"Buy plastic ones?" She said meekly

Yamazaki rolled his eyes. "you're pathetic." They both laughed and Yamazaki got up, saying that he should probably get back in case Chiharu called. She nodded and saw him out the door and gave him a few tips for getting back on Chiharu's good side. Advice which he took careful note of before getting into his car and driving away.

Sakura sighed as she turned back into her empty house. At least her dad was coming home this week for a while and Touya would be home by the end of the month from studying abroad. Then everything would be normal again. At least until the end of the summer. She shook her head, not even wanting to go down that road and went back to her book to escape.

At least in fairytales there's always a happily ever after.

**Ok sorry if this chapter was shorter and less eventful then the others but I'm updating soon and I promise you'll all get your S+S action soon enough. Plus it seemed like a good place to stop. **

**I'm surprised at myself at how often I'm updating. Usually I go weeks at a time not updating but this story is eating my brain and just really wants to be written. So I guess it's all the better for you guys who are faithfully reading and hopefully enjoying this. I promise to update within the next few days. **

**A lot of you have asked about the arranged marriage thing and I'm determined not to give anything away and get ahead of myself. Cause I already know what's going to happen and some of you have expressed some of you suspicions and I'm not going to give _any _ hints about this. . hehe nope nope you're just going to have to wait. **

**ahahahahahaha Till next time my good readers. Cursed-mind**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap6: Searching For Old Ernie**

Sakura groaned as she blindly groped for a blanket, trying to block out the suns incessant rays as well as the annoying knocking on her door. Sakura opened her eyes a fraction and groaned as she attempted to turn in her seat, quickly realizing she had fallen asleep in her la-z-boy chair the night before.

"Ugh all right all right I'm coming keep your pants on!" She yelled in a tired voice as she got up groaning once more, making her way to the door rubbing the sore spot on her back. She unlocked the door slowly and opened it, an arm flying up in front of her eyes to shield them from the sudden light. "UGH! What the hell do you want this early in the morning!" She lowered her arm and gasped suddenly at Syaorans confused face. His face was contorted in what looked like a mixture of hurt, confusion and bubbling laughter.

"Oh it's you. Come in."

Syaoran gave her a look and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Um, did I wake you?"

Sakura glared, "No I just make it a point to always look like this."

Syaoran couldn't help raising his eyebrows assessing her current state. She was defiantly not a morning person. Her hair was everywhere and he noticed she was still in the same clothes she was wearing the other day. Her loose Capri pants hung loosely off her hips and her white tank top slightly twisted from sleep. "Sorry, I was just wondering if you had forgotten that you were supposed to be at Eriols house this morning to help me look for a job."

"Well there's still plenty of morning left, you couldn't just wait for me?"

He gave her a look of mock annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's 1:30 in the afternoon Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened considerably. "Are you serious! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Hold on, just give me ten minutes I'll be ready in a sec. Just, ah, make yourself at home." She turned quickly and ran up the stares and tripped once missing a step and resumed rushing up the stares on all fours.

Syaoran almost laughed at her sudden panic attack and he could hardly contain said laughter once he heard Sakura yelling at herself for being so stupid and short with him.

He was just looking over various pictures in the living room when he heard Sakura rushing down the stairs, putting her hair up in a rushed pony tail and presented herself in front of him. "There see, all ready, lets go."

This time Syaoran couldn't hold back his laughter any longer; his actions only meeting a confused face. "Your shirt." he said through bouts of laughter, "It's inside out and backwards." Sakura blushed and ran into the kitchen where she righted herself and waited for Syaoran to stop laughing before re-entering.

"Ok Syaoran, you've had your fun. Now shall we go? Or would you like to remain un-employed?"

Syaoran sobered himself and led the way to the door where the two set out for the bus stop.

"Um, Syaoran, I'm sorry for snapping at you when you first walked in. I don't know if you noticed but I'm not much of a morning person."

Syaoran grinned, "Kinda hard not to."

Sakura glared, her 'anger' giving way to a pleasant smile that both adorned as they walked to the bus stop.

"So what kind of place do you have in mind?"

Sakura grinned, "It's a surprise. Don't worry, it's not something horrible. And the pay's pretty good for what you do. Plus, the managers really nice."

"So what makes you think I could ever get this job?"

"Well maybe you couldn't on your own, but that's why you got me." She smiled up at him confidently and Syaoran huffed, "Pretty confident in your persuasion skills aren't you?"

Sakura only nodded as they boarded the bus and made their way to the back.

"So there's no chance that your going to even give me a hint is there?"

"Nope. Just be patent my little Syao-chan and you'll see soon enough"

Syaoran growled at the mocking nick name Sakura had called him and was greeted by her amused laughter. "Please never call me that again."

"Ok...Syao-chan" She laughed again as Syaoran tried to punch her playfully in the arm and almost fell off her seat as she dodged it and stuck her tongue out at him.

She pressed the strip of yellow tape on the wall of the buss, signaling for a stop at the next stop and she stood up in anticipation. Syaoran followed her and stood up behind her reaching over her shoulder to hold onto the metal bar for balance.

Sakura looked back at his face which was currently facing the right side window, his amber eyes taking in their surroundings and she turned her face away quickly looking at her feet when she realized she had been staring. She got over it quickly enough and grabbed his arm dragging him out of his thoughts and off the buss.

They were in the center of town now. A series of semi-crowded streets each lined with respective shops and restaurants. It was a small town and most of the shops Syaoran looked into seemed to be a series of self owned and managed family shops. He couldn't help the small smile that crept over his features as he watched with observing eyes as customers on the streets were greeted warmly by shop owners and everyone seemed to know each other in some way or another. He liked the small town feeling he got as the friendly atmosphere wrapped its self around him. It wasn't long till he was walking next to Sakura greeting people along with her.

Sakura smiled observing Syaoran. He really seemed to be getting into the whole small town spirit. She had noticed that the more time she spent with Syaoran the more he had loosened up from the first time she'd met him. He seemed to like their little town. Looking at him now one would think he had grown up in a town like this his whole life instead of a big city like Hong Kong.

Syaoran caught her looking at him, "what?"

Sakura only smiled, "Nothing, just you know, I think this is the longest time I've ever seen a smile on your face for. Usually you've got this face that makes people think you've got a giant stick you your ass"

Syaoran looked down at her trying to hide his grin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura only shrugged and turned her attention in front of her, a small silence grew between them when Sakura spoke up looking at Syaoran intently, "You like it here don't you. You actually like the small simple life"

"Yeah so what?"

Sakura laughed. "Nothing, it's just that most people here only dream of living in the city and getting out of here but the one guy who actually comes from a creditable big city likes it here better then where he comes from."

Syaoran only shrugged, "You say most people, does that make you an exception? You still have yet to tell me what you're dream is."

"And I still think you'll laugh. But I do want to get out of here, something about being here all your life just kind of makes you want to get out. You know, just looking around here you can't help but think there's gotta be more."

Syaoran shrugged, "Just goes to show you that people are never satisfied with what they already have."

Sakura nodded in understanding, but couldn't help thinking that there was more to what he meant then the places where they lived. She shrugged and dropped the subject as she took Syaorans hand again and pulled him down a small street and stopped in front of a coffee shop. "We're here."

Syaoran looked up at the small coffee shop and read the sign. "Kaho's Koffee Korner. Do you think she knows coffee and corner are spelled with 'C's not 'K's?"

Sakura laughed, "Yes, she knows. This is just her being smart. Come on lets get you a job." Syaoran smirked, "Show me those persuasion skills you seem so confident in." Sakura decided to ignore this comment and continued into the relatively busy shop.

Sakura wasn't even inside three steps before she suddenly shouted, "Hey Kaho, I got you a man!" Syaoran blanched behind Sakura and gave her an apprehensive look. Sakura smiled at his reaction. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing"

"He better be good! The last one you brought me was crap!" Syaoran turned towards where the voice had come from. He looked around and was surprised that the rest of the customers in the shop didn't seem the slightest bit bothered and he found himself idly wondering what kind of town this was. His attention was suddenly grabbed by a middle-aged woman with long brown hair and a friendly smile wiping her hands dry on a dark blue apron that was tied at her waist. "This the guy?"

Sakura smiled and nudged Syaoran in front of her. "Yup. This is Syaoran Li. He's looking for a summer job to keep him busy while he's here."

Kaho gave him the once over and walked up to him extending a hand which he shook. "So Syaoran, know anything about the coffee business?"

"Absolutely nothing. But I'm a fast learner."

Kaho smiled. "I like you, you're honest. Fast learner you say. Alright we'll see. Sakura what are you doing the rest of the afternoon?"

"I can see where this is going. Why can't you train him?"

"Because one, he's your friend and two, I have an errand to run."

Sakura smiled cheekily. "He's coming home in three days, don't you think you can wait that long? Besides I don't think with all the packing and what not he probably hasn't sent a letter to anyone. This is Touya we're talking about."

Kaho glared, unwrapping the apron from around her waist and handed it to Sakura. "Then just think of it this way, you're doing an old friend a favor by taking over the shop for abit and just happen to be showing the new guy the ropes."

"Where's Ben, doesn't he usually work today?"

"He's on vacation, and I'm on break."

"So does he have the job? No interview, no third degree?"

Kaho smirked, "I trust you're judgment. Besides, I've been swamped today all by my self so do me a favor and hold down the fort."

Sakura sighed, "Sure thing."

Kaho nodded thanks and walked out the door. Sakura suddenly turned to Syaoran all business. "Alright Syaoran, you got the job now prove you can do it. I'm only going to show you how to make the coffee and everything once so watch closely."

Syaoran nodded solemnly grabbing an apron from a near by hook and tied it around his waist. "So where do I start."

"Well first we wait for a customer, but in the mean time I'll tell you what everything does." Syaoran nodded and watched as Sakura pointed out what each lever did and how to make a good espresso, latte, cappuccino, and just about every other drink they served. It was only ten minutes later that Syaoran had to test out what he'd been shown when a young woman walked in, presumably on her way home from work and ordered a mocha latte with whipped cream. Syaoran gulped and went over his mind how to make a regular latte and just told him self that mocha was just a small variation of the regular and all you basically needed to do was add the mocha flavoring.

Sakura watched with amusement as Syaoran tried to remember how to make a latte and had to help him a few times and both Sakura and the woman who had ordered the latte laughed when the newly opened whipped cream exploded in his face when he tried to get it to work; albeit Sakura laughed a little louder the customer. She reached around Syaoran and handed the finished latte to her. "Oh, and um just to asses how well the newbie did, can you tell me how it tastes? Honestly." Sakura said absently handing Syaoran a towel to wipe his face on.

The woman took a sip of the latte a little apprehensively. "It's pretty good. You could be a little less stingy with the mocha but its good. Thanks." Sakura nodded and waved goodbye before turning to Syaoran. "Good job, now for the other half of this job."

"There's more? You'd think making coffee and taking orders would be it."

"Well you have to remember that this is a coffee shop and people do sit down and drink coffee which means the last part of this job is in fact picking up dirty dishes." She turned and pointed to various tables which had empty coffee cups and small plates with crumbs on them where people had ordered some pastry with their drink. "Oh yea, and you'll also have to re-fill cups every once and a while. This place can get pretty busy, but don't worry, you'll usually have at least 2 or three other people here as well so it's not too bad. Plus if you're doing tables then you get tips."

Syaoran nodded, "not bad. So tell me, how exactly do you know all about this job?"

"Oh, my brother used to work here back when he was in jr. high and high school and I used to come here a lot and every once and a while I would help him out and stuff. Kaho and Touya, my brother, are um, _very _close if you know what I mean. So I've basically known her since I was in like the fifth grade. And I worked here last summer."

"I see." At this Kaho walked back in and Sakura stepped out from behind the counter, taking off the apron and handed it back to her. "He's all trained and ready to go."

Syaoran scowled. "Would you quit talking about me like I'm a dog or some man slave?"

"I wouldn't mind you as a man slave. Hey Ms. Kaho send him over here and I'll treat him nice!" They all turned to a girl who was seated on the far side of the cafe with a smile on her face before turning back to the book she had been reading before.

Both Sakura and Kaho laughed ignoring Syaorans scowl, "Well Kaho it's been real. Oh and keep Syaoran away from the whipped cream."

"Hey! That was totally a one time thing!"

Kaho looked between Sakura and Syaoran a little confused, "Did I miss something?"

"The young man couldn't handle the whipped cream and it exploded in his face."

All three looked over at the elderly man who was seated near by and had just spoken. Kaho smiled her thanks, patronizing the old man giving him a brief look to mind his own business and smiled genuinely towards Syaoran. "So the whipped ream give you some trouble?"

Syaoran blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Not really, nothing I can't handle."

Kaho's grin turned into a knowing smirk, "I'm sure." before she turned to Sakura who was making her way out the door. "Oh Sakura, I expect I'll see you this Friday evening?"

"Sorry Kaho, Dad, Touya and I are going out to dinner together. Maybe some other time."

Syaoran looked bewildered and his gaze traveled between the two of them. "What's on friday?"

Kaho smiled. "Oh yea, every Friday we have an open mic night slash entertainment slash poetry thing here. It's quite popular and a lot of the neighboring collage students come as well as various people from here in town. We only started doing it last year to try and attract more customers to come in on friday nights while they're out on their dates or what ever. It's proven a good way to bring in quite the haul."

"I see. But why would you ask Sakura to come?"

Sakura laughed hesitantly and waved goodbye before she got dragged in for some other night or got embarrassed.

Kaho only smiled at her behavior and put on her apron taking a brown bin and made her way to different tables collecting the dirty dishes. "Well last summer when she was working here, I think she lost a bet or something, and had to perform something on stage and apparently everyone loved it or something and she became quite the hit. She's quite the money maker."

Syaoran laughed lightly, "Anything for a profit?"

Kaho smiled, "I like the way you think. That's right, I don't suppose I can get you to try your hand at bringing in a crowd can I?"

"Ha! Not a chance. I would rather stand outside in a coffee costume then par-take in this little open mic night you have set up."

Kaho grinned evilly, "That can be arranged as well."

"There isn't any chance of me getting friday off is there?"

"I don't see why you'd want to. You can get a lot in tips Fridays and you get paid a little extra for advertising in old Ernie."

"Old Ernie?"

Kaho nodded, "Yup, it's what we call the coffee costume. Earn? Ernie? Get it? "

"There is no way I would ever be caught dead in 'Old Ernie'"

"I don't see why not. The ladies love him."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the few people that had just walked in and took their orders hoping their distraction would distract Kaho form their previous conversation. It was only after the three customers left did he see a small smirk that he could recognize anywhere. She was scheming something, and Syaoran suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and was seriously rethinking whether or not he really wanted to work here.

**So how was that? I can't believe it's almost been a week since my last update but I actually got out of the house these past few days! (Which doesn't happen to me very often...I live a very sheltered life TT) SO anyways, yes, I was going to write this yesterday but things came up and it was confusing so here it is today. Yup, I hope you all liked it. **

**Ok, I really gotta say it. My Titles are retarded. I dont know if you guys read the titles, but you must agree, they are quite stupid. Haha I have no idea where I get them but uh...sorry for their retardation. -""(retardation, so my new favorite word!)**

**Leave me a review and its hugs all around. - I'm glad that quite a few of you are reviewing for every chapter I post. Such loyalty. sniff haha **

**Till next time! Ta Ta! Cursed-mind**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter7: Only hypothetically **

Sakura groaned. This was the second day in a row she'd been woken up by someone knocking at the front door. Only this time she was in her bedroom instead of in the living room. She was surprised she could hear the knocking at all. Who ever was at the door must really want to come in. She rolled her eyes and made her way lazily down the stairs to the door. "What do you want Syaoran! I'm really getting sick of being woken up like this." She opened the door still frowning before her face paled at her brother's angry face.

"Who's this Syaoran? If he's bothering you I swear I'll kill him. And do you always answer the door dressed like that?"

"Touya!" Her face suddenly exploded into a smile as she ignored the heavy bags he was holding in each hand and hugged him tightly. "You're early! I wasn't expecting you till later! And what do you mean 'dressed like that?'"

"Yeah, I'm early and you're rude, what kind of sister are you, doesn't even let her brother come into the house and put his bags down before glomping him?" Sakura smacked him lightly on the arm for his sarcasm and took one of his bags allowing him inside. "And no breakfast? Tisk tisk."

Sakura scowled. "I'm your sister not your slave. And its mega early! Why should I be awake! It's summer. And as far as I'm concerned, you're an early and unexpected guest so I have no obligation to be prepared for you." She stuck her tongue out at him for good measure before grinning. Touya's only response was to latch his arm around her neck putting her in a headlock before giving her a noogie. "Ah! Touya! Stop! Fine, fine I'll make you breakfast!"

Touya smirked and let her go. "Now that's a good monster." She glowered at him and smacked him upside the head. She would wait till he took his shoes off to stomp on his foot. If she stomped on his foot now, she would be the only one in pain and she would look like an idiot as an added bonus.

She decided to change the subject and asked him how his flight from the States was.

"It wasn't bad. Since someone canceled their flight last minute and I was alone they promoted me to first class. Which was cool. More leg room. But I got stuck next to an old lady who smelled strongly of cooking sherry and cold medicine. And God could she talk. I can't even count how many of her grandchildren's butts I saw." He shivered at this and Sakura laughed, setting a plate of French toast and eggs for each of them.

"Oh Touya, Kaho wanted me to tell you she says hi and to come see her later." Touya looked up surprised and nodded, a faint trace of a blush lingering on his cheeks.

"So know when dads flight comes in squirt?"

Sakura kicked him in the shin for the added 'nickname' "It's supposed to come in in a few hours. Around the same time you were supposed to come. I was gonna go pick him up, since you're here do you wanna come or do you want me to drop you off at Kahos?"

"Since when do you have a car?"

"Since Tomoyo and I invested in one. It's my week to have it."

Touya frowned. "I hope you didn't get ripped off. Do you get good gas mileage? Was it new or used? Is it in good condition? Did you check the-"

"NO we didn't get ripped off. It gets 30 miles a gallon, yes its used but no doesn't have too many miles on it, yes its in good condition and I did have the engine checked before we bought it."

Touya frowned then nodded. "So what job do you have this summer to pay for this car?"

Sakura beamed. "I'm Master Kwans assistant at the dojo down town. I'm also his secretary."

"I thought you gave that stuff up a long time ago."

"You're just angry cause I was always better at it then you and when you went to get a job there you were turned down."

She laughed as Touya just sat there glaring silently at her and continued eating her breakfast.

She checked the clock on the wall. It was 10:07. Touya was up in his room presumably sleeping off his trip. She scribbled a note on the small white board attached to the fridge.

-Touya, went to pick dad up at the airport, be back in a few hours. Foods in the fridge don't forget to do the dishes.

The 'Monster'

She smiled. Making him do the dishes was better then stomping him on the foot any day. She collected her keys and cell phone off the table and went out to the car when her phone started ringing.

"Hello Sakura here."

"Hey Sakura I need a major favor"

"What's up Tomoyo?"

"I need the car this afternoon. Is that Ok? I'll totally give up one of my days next week."

"Sure but what do you need the car for?" She continued walking and started the car and started driving to the airport. She'd give Tomoyo the car after.

"Eriol's car is in the shop for its regular oil change and tune up and stuff and we kind of wanted to go somewhere."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure. All right. Just let me pick up my dad from the airport and I'll give you the car after ok? I'll just take the bus home from Eriols."

"Are you sure we could give you a ride back home on our way out."

"Na it's fine. Plus I have some business in town."

"Do you have work today?"

"No, not today. Hey my batteries are dieing and I need them alive if my dad calls from the airport, so I'll catch up with you later today ok?"

"Sure. Fill me in later 'k?"

"Yea See ya." She hung up her phone and lazily placed it in the passenger seat. She frowned... _"All right Sakura. Lets see how well you remember how to get to the airport..." _She took a left up the highway ramp and sped down the highway hoping to find a sign sooner or later pointing her in the right direction. She got lost twice, once having to make a u-turn off the high way before entering it going in the other direction cause she missed the exit and ended up having to pay a highway toll twice because of her error.

"Ugh! Never again. Never again. Next time they take a taxi home." Sakura mumbled to herself when her phone rang again.

"What!"

"Sorry bad timing? I kind of need your help"

"What's up Syaoran?"

"I'm having some problems with the espresso machine. It's jammed or something but I can't figure out what's wrong."

"Oh yea, it's old. Kaho wanted an antique. Just fiddle with the left lever and smack it in the middle on the right side. Then flip the switch on and off three times and jiggle the center part left and right twice and smack it again. Then turn it on. It should work."

"Sakura that is so random! Quit making things-wow it worked."

Sakura smirked. "See. Told you. Damnit! Syaoran! You made me miss the exit! You are so paying for the tollbooth I have to go through again."

"What! How is it my fault your a bad driver? And where the hell are you going that you have to go through a tollbooth?"

"Long story, but you owe me 1.50 and a free espresso."

"Why a free espresso?"

"Because I helped you fix the machine."

"Right whatever. I'll leave you to your car wreck now so I can get back to my job."

"Wait. How did you get my number?"

"Kaho left a sticky note on the espresso machine with a number and a memo saying to call the number if the espresso machine acted up."

Sakura ground her teeth, finally making the right exit towards the airport. "Ugh She is so dead..."

"What?"

"Nothing get back to work mister! You have customers don't you?"

"Right. Bye." there was click and Sakura rolled her eyes ending the call and tossing the phone carelessly back to where it had been. "What was I thinking getting him a job there?"

She laughed to herself at the thought of him at Kahos mercy and almost felt bad for him.

She pulled the car into the underground parking of the airport and wrote down her parking spot on a small piece of paper before heading off the gate to meet her dad.

It didn't take long after she got there for her dad to come out. She hugged him warmly and they collected his bags and drove home. This time without getting lost. She greeted the man in the tollbooth with a smile.

"It's not every day I see the same person four times a day in such a small amount of time."

Sakura laughed at the toll man and gave him the toll money. "Yeah, well this is the last time I drive to the airport."

He laughed at her comment. His old eyes almost closed, his light blue eyes twinkling beneath the sagging extra skin that drooped around his eyes. He was a nice old man and Sakura couldn't help but smile as he handed her her 50 cents change.

Fujitaka looked at his daughter as she drove confidently through the toll and back towards their house. "You know him?"

Sakura smiled. "Um I had some problems getting to the airport and had to go through the tolls like 4 times. No biggie."

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter and they spent the rest of the ride home talking about events past. Sakura helped her dad bring in his bags and made him a quick sandwich before he went to his room to sleep and recover from his long trip. Sakura checked Touya's room and wasn't surprised to find that he wasn't there. She smirked inwardly and got back in the car to give it to Tomoyo. She checked her back pocket quickly before leaving making sure that she had enough money and a credit card on her before speeding down the small towns streets to Eriols house.

Tomoyo greeted her in the driveway and hugged her friend thanking her profusely.

"Haha, stop thanking me and have fun."

"You sure you don't need a ride anywhere?"

"Um, just drop me off at the grocery store and I'll be good from there."

Tomoyo nodded and Sakura jumped into the back seat behind Eriol.

Sakura walked aimlessly around the grocery store, walking though isles, every so often checking prices and dropping things in her cart.

She walked up to the register placing her many items on the small conveyer belt and the cashier idly scanned the barcodes. He only looked up to look at her when he droned out a bored, "paper or plastic?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock "Luke? Oh my god is that you?"

Luke looked up his eyes a little wider then before as he took an unconscious step back. "Sa-Sakura! Uh, Hey...So uh, paper or plastic?" The question came out of his mouth meekly, his voice cracking like he was 13 again. She couldn't see his hand twitching by his side trying not to touch his face.

"Plastic. Um, hey, I never really apologized for punching you in the face that one time and breaking your nose."

"Uh yea sure no problem." He hardly made eye contact with her as he put her groceries in bags. He told her her sum, which she paid, saying sorry again before leaving holding her five or so grocery bags. She smiled as she looked back and found him rubbing his nose and sitting on a bench, apparently taking a break to recover from the sight of her.

She walked through the town having no choice but to walk then take the bus. She mentally smacked herself for paying with cash, as she now didn't have enough to pay for the ride home. She decided on taking her next right hoping to meet up with Touya at Kahos Cafe and bribe him into carrying the bags home. She let someone open the door for her and went in placing her bags down at an empty table and went up to the counter to order herself an ice coffee.

Syaoran looked up from the espresso machine he was cleaning and smiled at her. "Hey Sakura. What can I do you for?" (A/N ok just noticed during my proof reading how suggestive that could have sounded. . was that just me?)

"Just an ice coffee. Is Kaho around?" (a/n But she didn't notice so I guess it's ok)

"I think I saw her go in the storeroom a while ago. Some guy went in to talk to her a little while ago."

Sakura smirked taking her ice coffee from Syaoran who told her it was on him. He did owe her after all. "I would wait till they come out if I were you." He told her. He looked up at the clock on the far wall. "Hey um. If you don't mind hanging out for a little while I get off in ten minutes."

Sakura smiled. "Sure. I'll be over there looking through magazines." He nodded turning his back on her pretending to be interested in the coffee maker, hiding his warm face. It was this face that Kaho saw when she came out of the storeroom slightly flushed herself. She looked between her new employee and Sakura sitting patently at the table before looking up at the clock before smiling.

Touya walked out behind her soon after and noticed his sister sitting at the table reading a magazine and was about to join her when he saw all the groceries also at her table. She was probably there to make him help her bring them home. "Hey Kaho, I gotta go. I'll...catch up with you later this weekend all right. I'll call you." Kaho smiled and nodded and he left taking care not to ring the bell above the door as he left.

"Syaoran you can get off early today. Ben and I can finish things here." He thanked Kaho taking off his apron and punching out on his time card.

Sakura walked up to the counter once she noticed Kaho. "Hey have you seen Touya? I'm pretty sure he'd be here."

Kaho smiled. "You just missed him."

"What but I've been here the whole time!"

"I think those groceries scared him off." Sakura frowned. Her light scowl turning into a confused look as she felt Syaoran pull the bags out of her left hand and smile at her.

"Come on. I'll help you take 'em home. See you Kaho." Kaho waved at the two as they exited her smile wistful as they walked out of sight.

"They are so cute."

"What are you talking about?"

She turned and smacked Ben upside the head. "Sush and get back to work. You still have two hours to your shift and table three and eight need to be wiped down."

Ben walked away mumbling something about PMS and bitchy co-workers as he made his way over to the dirty un-occupied tables.

The walk to Sakura's house was...quiet. Neither said much of anything.

Syaoran looked nervously over at Sakura through the corner of his eye. '_Is this weird? Me walking her home and helping with the groceries'_ He groaned inwardly as he turned his gaze back in front of him. The silence was driving him crazy.

"Hey um what are you doing on Saturday?"

Sakura eyed him. "Nothing really. Just thought I'd go through my regular Saturday routine."

"Well I was wondering if you'd, I don't know want to go to the movies with me."

She eyed him suspiciously, "You mean like a date? No thanks. I'm perfectly happy with my routine thanks."

"No I mean like just two friends going out and seeing a movie."

"I don't know."

"Ok what if, hypothetically, say around two o'clock on Saturday, you're sitting at your dinner table sitting down for a late lunch. 'Cause you probably slept in and had a late breakfast; Your sitting at your table eating a sandwich anticipating what's going to happen next in your book when suddenly you're struck by a _sudden _impulse to go to the movies. So you say to yourself, what the heck. And head down to the movie theatre.

So now, in this hypothetical scenario, you're at the movie theatre and by some_ random _coincidence a guy you know sees you and waves you over. So, you smile your pretty little smile and walk over where he asks you what movie your seeing. Now this is all hypothetical of course."

Sakura smiled. "Of course. So hypothetically, what hypothetically happens to me next?"

Syaoran smiled, she was catching on. "Well coincidently, you and this guy you know are about to see the same movie"

"Small world."

"I know right. So he, being the perfect gentlemen that he is offers to pay for your ticket. And she looks at him still smiling and says-"

"Only if I get to buy the popcorn."

Syaoran laughed at her interjection as they reached her house and he handed her groceries back to her. "So I'll see you Saturday?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see if I get some sudden inspiration at 2:00 to go to the movies and coincidently meet a guy I know."

Syaoran smiled. "I guess so. I'll see you later then."

Sakura smiled back opening the door to her house. "Or maybe not" She closed the door still smiling as she walked into her house.

Touya walked into the kitchen with an empty glass of water and noticed his sister smiling as she put away the groceries. "What are you so happy about squirt? They have a sale on your favorite ice cream?"

Sakura turned her smiling face towards him and closed the refrigerator door and walked past him stomping on his foot as she left. "Wouldn't you like to know. Mr. I'm-too-good-to-do-the-dishes-and-help-my-sister-bring-home-the-groceries."

Touya let out a small "Pft." as she walked by still happy about something and went to refill his glass of water.

Sakura was up in her room gathering things she would need for a shower when she stopped suddenly and blushed deeply. '_He thinks my smile is pretty. He likes my smile.' _

**Hey guys, so how was that? I realized I haven't updated in a while and nearly smacked myself. Curse me and my lazy ass. . Well I suppose its not just my ass that's lazy but you get the point. lol **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it was worth the wait. Maybe, maybe not. If not I'm sorry. I have failed...-- sigh haha Sorry if some parts were boring. Oh and I couldn't remember whether or not I named the guy whose nose she broke. I don't think I did but if I did his name is Luke(creative right) now and forever. So yep. -**

**Oh and I apologize for my little interjection authors note up there. I vowed to myself I wouldn't do those in my fic just because I hate that when I'm reading. No offence to those of you who do it. I just kind of had to say it...was I the only one who noticed the suggestiveness?**

**So next chapter! Sakura and Syaorans 'not' date. Their hypothetical, coincidental, whatchamacallit at the movies. And there are surprises and laughs all around. Should be exciting. - **

**So till next time! This is Cursed-mind signing off. 0 **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter8: Train wreck 

It was a new day in the Kinomoto household as its occupants were rudely awoken by the shrill ring of a telephone. After several groans and shouts of "Can someone get that!" Fujitaka made his way down the stares to the telephone.

"Hello?" His voice deep and slightly slurred from fatigue, but his visage immediately brightened as he heard the responding voice. "Youji! How are you?" there was a pause on the other end as the caller spoke. "Your in town? Then why don't you come around and join us for dinner this evening. I bet it's been a while since you had a good home cooked meal" There was a laugh on the other end and a quick agreement that the two would meet later that evening. Fujitaka hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to start preparing a cup of coffee. He was awake now; he might as well get some work done.

Sakura lay on her back, her eyes closed as she faced the ceiling. She could hear her neighbor mowing their lawn and Touya watching something downstairs on the television. She slowly opened one eye taking a quick glance at her clock before shutting it again. She groaned and turned over burying her face into her pillow when the loud voice of her brother came through her door.

"Come on Sakura! I can only ignore your terrible sleeping habits for so long! Get up!" He opened the door and stood above her. He turned her over roughly but she still refused to open her eyes. "Come on open your eyes and get up."

"I can't"

"Can't get up! God you're so lazy!"

"NO! My eyes don't open! I'm blind and its all your fault." She pouted and then buried her face in her pillows again; a muffled "and besides its Saturday" escaping the pillows as Touya scowled.

"Sakura you're being stupid. Its already noon." He let out a frustrated sigh and left the room giving up.

Sakura lay motionless for another minute before her brothers' words registered and she sat up in her bed eyes wide open in shock before they were promptly shut with a loud "Oh God why does the sun have to be so bright!" She fumbled around her room eyes only half open trying to find some clean clothes for a shower and a clean towel. A smile creeping to her lips as she realized what day it was. Ignoring the 'silly' question that silently registered in the back of her head '_Why am I so excited?'_

A half hour later she came bounding happily downstairs and sat at the table where her brother was eating lunch. He gave her a mocking smirk, "So how are your eyes? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Her only response to this was a glare and her sticking up her middle finger saying "How many fingers?" Touya just kept smirking and continued with his lunch.

Sakura went to the freezer pulling out a package of frozen waffles and put them in the toaster when her dad walked in and saw Sakura smiling lightly to herself as she went about her day.

"Is there a reason for your smile Sakura? Your not usually this chipper when you first wake up."

"I'm just happy. I might be going out with a friend later. Depends if I get the inspiration to or not." She giggled lightly at this, her brother and dad exchanging confused looks. Her father shrugged and decided to play along.

"So where might you guys be going?"

"I might go to the movies and he might be there. It all depends on if we suddenly get the inspiration to go or not."

Fujitaka decided to ignore how strange that sounded and concentrated on the part that really concerned him. "He?"

"Don't worry. He's Eriol's cousin and I'm just showing him around and stuff while he's here. It's no big deal. We're just friends."

Fujitaka gave her a half smile and a nod. "I trust you."

Touya just laughed. "How could you not after she broke that guys nose that one time."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why does that keep being brought up recently? It makes me sound so…. violent."

"You're not?"

"Shut up Touya!"

Fujitaka chuckled gaining his two children's attention. "No matter how old you get you still act like you're in elementary school again."

Sakura rolled her eyes grabbing her toasted waffles and went to the living room to read some of her book, wondering if she would get a sudden burst of inspiration as she tried to ignore the undecided part of her conscience that was still questioning her motives for going.

Syaoran walked along the main street in town taking an occasional look down at the napkin Eriol had written the directions to the theatre on for him. If the map was right and he was following it correctly, then it should be…right in front of him. He looked up and saw the large theatre before him.

"Wow, Eriol actually got one right." He walked in and made his way towards the snack bar to wait in spot where he would be visible from the doorway, be out of the way of traffic and make it look like he wasn't really waiting for someone or being stood up. Needless to say, this was a little harder then anticipated.

He glanced down at his watch. It was 2:15. She was probably on the way, if she was even coming. He was a bit worried he had been to forward with her the way he'd asked her to meet him. It really did sound like a date now that he thought about it. He sighed, she probably wasn't coming, she couldn't get involved with anyone and he wasn't really supposed to either according to his mother who said he was only supposed to be with one person an not many (which led him to question how he was supposed to find the one but she only ignored that comment of his and walked away). But it wasn't like he listened to her anyway, but he couldn't help but feel he was a fool for trying with Sakura.

All thoughts however were turned away when he saw her walk through the door in a pale blue, almost white, knee length sundress a glossy pink ribbon was sewn under her breasts accenting her features. She saw him and smiled waving as she made her way over to him. He couldn't think properly for a few seconds, thoughts like, '_how does she pull off looking so casual and still look hot?'_ running through his head before he regained control of himself and walked over meeting her half way.

"Hey. So how close was the hypothetical scenario to what really happened this morning?"

"Not very close at all. I woke up at noon and ate at one, not two." She smiled as she heard his light chuckle. "I think the only thing that you got right was that I came."

"And your smile. I got that right too."

She laughed trying to fight off a blush "right, ok, so what movie we seeing?"

"I don't really care. What do you want to see?"

They made their way over to the ticket booth and ended up getting two tickets to Charley and the Chocolate factory. They walked to the ticket man who ripped their tickets and directed them down a long hall that led to the movie viewing rooms where they sat in theatre 6.

They sat in the dark room that was only half filled, mostly with younger children and their parents or teenagers seeing the movie with their friends. Syaoran glanced over at Sakura, who was happily munching on the large bag of popcorn, a quarter of it almost gone even before the movie started. "You know, if you keep eating at that rate you wont make it past the previews."

"Yes I will. You'll see, I'll even have left over after." She stuck her tongue out at him shoving another handful in her mouth.

"How lady like"

"Wike I willy care" Syaoran smirked at her trying to talk through a full mouth and took a few pieces of popcorn and putting them into his mouth, the perfect example of etiquette, even when eating finger food. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his partly open mouth, he was in the middle of putting in a few more kernels when Sakuras hand collided with his mouth shoving the large amount of popcorn into his mouth and around his face.

"What ra crap!" he was still trying to chew the enormous amount and swallow it as Sakura laughed at his greasy face and astonished expression.

Both were promptly shut up a few minutes later as several "SSSSHHHHH"'s were given to them as the movie started, ending their little popcorn fight. Their popcorn never made it past the previews and had ended up mostly on the floor.

They walked out of the movie a few hours later with the rest of the crowd. Syaoran waited for Sakura out side the door when she had to go back in to get their empty popcorn bag, insisting they couldn't just leave their trash there, they had already made enough of a mess. Syaoran's only reply being 'whatever' she went back in and retrieved the empty bag and threw it out. By now the rest of the theatre crowd had dissipated and the two walked down the long hall of theatres towards the exit.

"Hey look they're showing the fantastic four in that one!"

"We could see that next"

"I don't think I have enough money to buy another ticket."

"Wanna sneak a peek?"

Sakura looked at him incredulously "But, isn't that… well, bad?"

"It'll just be a peek, besides its more then half over anyway."

Sakura thought about it, looking hesitant. "Only a little peek, to see if its worth seeing and then we're gone."

It turned out to be only a half hour into the movie when they walked in and took seats near the back. They weren't even sitting down for five minutes when Sakura started shifting in her seat.

"Syaoran, we said only a peek. We should go."

"Shh, its getting good."

"But Syaoran….what if we get caught?"

Syaoran looked at her with a warm smile. "Don't worry about it, just enjoy the movie. IF we get caught I'll take all the blame and leave you innocent alright?" He saw here eyes were still hesitant and took her hand in his. "Come on, just a few more minutes, relax, if you don't like the movie we'll leave." She nodded and turned back to the movie trying to ignore the tingling in her hand that Syaoran still held; she smiled and decided to stay, it really did seem interesting.

So what was intended to be only a peek turned into them watching the whole rest of the movie both enjoying it thoroughly.

They walked out behind the rest of the crowd Sakura beaming. "That was fun! That movie was so good. I'm glad you didn't listen to me when I said we should leave."

Syaoran grinned. "You've never been movie hopping before?"

Sakura shook her head in a negative. "No, unlike _some_ people, I'm _honest_." She emphasized the last word and Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Not anymore you're not."

Sakura glared before smirking slightly. "Might as well keep going on to the train wreck right?"

"What?"

"Wanna go see War of the Worlds?"

Syaoran laughed and they 'went to the bathroom' to get rid of the crowd and meet each other in the theatre where they watched the last hour of the film.

By the time they walked out of the movie theatre completely it was already getting dark out. Sakura laughed lightly as they walked out, her walking backwards in front of Syaoran telling him about her favorite parts of each movie they saw, re-telling the funny parts, doing small graceful twirls as she continued backwards.

Syaoran smiled at her child like behavior. "I'm glad you had fun."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, it was kind of a rush sneaking into those movies but I feel sort of guilty. I don't think I'll be doing it again but it was fun. I'm glad I came today."

"Me too. For a while I wasn't sure you were going to come or not."

"Same, But how could I turn down your offer to hang when you went through such an elaborate story to try to convince me."

They both laughed. "I don't think I've ever been asked out like that." She blushed hearing her words, and hurried to correct herself. "I mean you know even though it was just us hanging and not like a date or anything but," _'I kind of wish it were..'_

Syaoran smiled understanding. He already knew where she was coming from with this and he couldn't help but feel his mood dampened a little by it but ignored it. "Yeah I know."

Sakura nodded and turned to walk beside him the silence settling over them. They walked along the streets watching people slowly retreat back to their houses. Sakura skipped happily taking in the serenity around her still doing the occasional twirl.

"You're a good dancer." Syaoran said off handidly watching her.

Sakura only laughed. "Well I hope so, it's what I hope to do for the rest of my life."

Syaoran raised a bow interested. "Really? What else do you want to do?"

"Not telling. That goes along with my dream that you'll only laugh at."

Syaoran smiled. "I promise I won't laugh. And you can't hold the 'you're mean' excuse against me anymore."

"Can't I? Fine then. But I can still say your immoral."

Syaoran arched a brow, "how'd you figure that?"

"You sneak into movies without paying? How could I trust a person not to laugh when they do that?"

Syaoran only smirked. "You did it too." Sakura only stuck out her tongue at him settled into a walk tiring from her light skip.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"I don't know. I guess I wouldn't normally. It's probably just because you wont tell me that I want to know. And I could always use a good laugh."

"HA! See you would laugh!"

This Syaoran laughed at and soon so did Sakura.

They were only a few blocks from Sakuras house before she suddenly grabbed his left hand and brought it to her face looking at the watch that was fastened around his wrist. "Oh CRAP! I have to get home. I didn't think it was so late." She hugged Syaoran quickly thanking him for the fun day and ran off down the street towards her house. Her flip-flops making their typical clopping sound as she dashed away.

Syaoran stared after her running form, a slight blush on his cheeks. He could still feel the warmth on his hand, his heart beating a little faster then was really necessary. He groaned inwardly and physically smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "SHIT! Goddamnit! Why her!"

Sakura rushed home in the growing dark and flew into her house and into the kitchen where she could hear talking. She entered the room to find her dad talking with his old friend and colleague Youji.

He heared her enter and turned his head towards her, taking in her slightly flushed face and labored breathing. "You ran all the way home just to see me? Why I'm honored Sakura-chan"

Sakura smiled. "Hey Uncle Youji. What are you doing here?"

"What an old family friend can't just stop by and say hi?"

"An old family friend can but you're always up to something."

Youji laughed and opened his arms wide, which Sakura went to, accepting the hug from him. "Just wanted to say hello to my soon to be daughter in law."

Oh I'm an evil evil person aren't I? First I make the chapter shorter then usual and then I leave you with a nice cliffhanger. Haha

**Sorry for the late update. I just got photoshop and I've been kind of distracted. **

**Why is she a dancer? I have no idea where that came from….I guess I'll just have to work with that now wont I….shrugs My brain is slowly turning to mush…I really need to go outside…..**

**So anyways! Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing! I wuffles you guys:3**

**Hope you all liked the chapter despite it being shorter the usual. Please leave me a review. They make me ubber happy - **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Problems one and all 

Oh look! I updated! Haha finally

It was a combination of shock and fear that instantly gripped her as she went completely ridged in his arms. Her breathing came in shallow breaths and she swore her heart just skipped a beat. She pulled away hesitantly from his hold and looked at him disbelievingly. "You're joking right?"

Youji seemed completely unfazed by her reaction and just smiled pleasantly back at her. "Not in the slightest my dear."

Sakura racked her brain for any previous mention of a son Youji might have talked about. A daughter yes, a son, definitely not. Fear took control of her once again as panicked thoughts immediately ran through her head. "So, um, what's…his name?" It seemed that her question only broadened his smile.

"Well now where would be the fun in that if I told you? Besides, it's custom for the bride and groom not to know anything about each other till the night after the wedding ceremony."

'_What custom! What family, country whatever has this crazy custom!'_

His eyes held a mischievous glint to them and he seemed absolutely euphoric at the implications of his words. Obviously a man who wanted grandchildren in hurry, the realization of this small fact only added to the turmoil rising from deep within her.

She looked pleadingly at her father for some kind of defense, anything that could have meant Youji was just joking around. Other then an excited smile, she found nothing. She sighed upon seeing their concerned faces after her silence had stretched longer then they'd expected and pulled up her best comforting smile, enforcing the cheered look with reassuring words, telling them that it just came as a shock and she just wasn't prepared for it.

"By the way, does Touya know about this?" The two men exchanged glances nodding, "yes why?"

Sakura looked a little stunned, "and, he's…. ok with this?"

Fujitaka smiled and approached his daughter with a kind smile gracing his face. "Of course not. He stormed off to Yuki's some time ago mumbling something about you being to young or something of the like. I assume he won't be back till he's cooled off."

Sakura smiled wearily at this and excused herself, telling the men she would be right back and would join them once dinner was ready.

Upon reaching the stairs and successfully tucking away out of sight she ran up the stairs pulling out her phone from her bag and was suddenly that much more great full for speed dial.

"Hey Sakura what's up" She was about to ask how Tomoyo knew it was her when she remembered caller ID and just jumped right in.

"Tomoyo, I'm getting married, and apparently it's to uncle Youji's son. I mean he's not my real Uncle but you know he's like family. But since when has he ever had a son! He's never mentioned a son before! What if his sons like 3 years old and they're like oh he can speak he can walk he's a man! Lets get him married to my best friends daughter! Or what if he's like so old that he's already moved out of the house and that's why they never talk about him and I end up getting married to this wrinkly gross old man and he's like some lecherous pervert! And what's all this mischievous grinning about 'wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for your wedding night and your first night together as 'a wedded couple''! What's up with that! They want me to have sex on my first night of marriage to a complete stranger! I don't know anything about that stuff! And what if it really is a 3 year old! By the time he's grown up I'll be like 30 and that would be SO WEIRD. Eehhhh Tomoyooooo……" The last part came out as a whine successfully ending her rant as all her frazzled thoughts refused to come out in any intellectual manner after said whine and was reduced to whining and mumbling to herself while Tomoyo battled out the last bouts of her laughter.

"Tomoyo this is so not funny. What if-"

"Sakura! Just calm down! Breathe. Come on honey deep breaths in…let it out slow. Ok now clam down. Now talk to me. NOT yelling or ranting. What's all the fuss about anyway? You've known for years that this was going to happen, hell you even knew you were getting married by the end of this summer. Given that you don't know to whom in any detail what so ever but- oh my gosh! Sakura! What will I do about colors! Do you know what he's wearing? Any physical features I can play off of? What kind of wedding is it; American, Traditional Japanese or something else? Oh no this is a disaster! What if they don't let me design your dress!"

"Tomoyo! I'm sitting here having a nervous break down and your worried about what I'll be wearing."

"Do you have this…Youji's phone number so I can contact him?"

"Tomoyo" Her tone holding a clear warning note to her words and she could vaguely hear her friend chuckling on the other end.

"Sakura, first of all, I'm sure he's a nice guy. Your father wouldn't promise you to someone if he didn't completely trust and know the parents and knew that they would raise him right. I mean the guys family must have been trusting in your dad to raise a good honest, respectable girl to be their beloved sons wife; and as far as I can tell he did a pretty good job of that. So stop worrying, if your Uncle Youji did half as good a job in raising his son as your father did in raising you then I know you'll be happy. And if not, then you always got me." Sakura chuckled lightly at the last part and managed a grim smile.

"Thanks Tomoyo. I should go back down, they're waiting for me. Touyas probably back by now too. Thanks for listening to me rant."

Tomoyo laughed. "No problem, I only wish I had it on tape to embarrass you in the future once you're happily married to your man. Oh and I was being serious about getting that number so don't let me down." Sakura only sweat dropped and hung up with a tired goodbye and tossed the phone onto her bed.

A long sigh drew out of her mouth as she lay on her back staring up at the ceiling just thinking. No matter how much she tried to believe Tomoyo's words something still nagged at the back of her mind. Something deep down kept screaming at her that she would never be happy with whom ever he was; A small after thought lingering in the back of her unconscious mind kept telling her that she already found someone and that to be with someone else would be betraying them.

Funny how some thoughts never fully register in your head and just turn into forgotten pieces of useless unregistered information.

Dinner was relatively quiet the only conversation coming between bites of food and courses. The topic of the wedding was easily the taboo subject of the night as both fathers decided it was a touchy subject at the time being.

Sakura stared down at her plate poking at her asparagus with her fork looking at it with malice and disgust, which only pulled a laugh out of Youji. "Still have problems with asparagus huh? Some things never change. I swear in some ways you're still the little girl I met when your father first brought you onto that dig site."

Sakura stared at her dad incredulously. "YOU brought me on a dig! When! Where! How come I don't remember this!" She paused in the middle of her tirade and gave Youji a suspicious look. "Just how long have you known me?"

Youji laughed heartily as Fujitaka chuckled. It was hard to believe the two of them had found any common ground to base their friendship on as just looking at them proved them total opposites but Sakura smiled and saw it when the two talked over old times or about digs and business and teaching.

She looked into his laughing eyes and knew that at least some of the things Tomoyo had said were probably true and this eased her worries slightly as Youji finally calmed down and patted her on the head. "I've known you since you barely reached my knee and were still taking baths in the sink and I've got the pictures to prove it."

Sakura paled as she turned to her dad with a pleading look, "No way, you didn't!" Her father only chuckled and she shrank further into her chair when they all heard the front door open and close and Touya entered the kitchen. He ignored all the others and went immediately up to Sakura. "You ok with all this squirt?"

Sakura looked into his concerned and tired eyes and nodded hugging him. "I'm fine Touya. Face it, I'm not your little monster anymore" She said this in an effort to pull out a smile from her brother who laughed and gave her a hard noggie. "HA! Fat chance! You'll always be a monster, even when you're old and in a wheel chair you'll still be wreaking havoc wherever you go." This elected laughter from the rest of the table and Touya took his seat next to his sister and joined in for dinner with the rest of the family.

Syaoran sighed as he settled into the large sofa in Eriol's living room, propping his feet up onto the low table and massaging his temples in an attempt to rid him of his head ach.

Eriol poked his head into the room from the hallway and entered smiling, relishing in the thought of being able to bother his dear cousin.

"So Syaoran how was your _date_ with Sakura-chan?"

Syaoran eyed Eriol with annoyance. "It wasn't a date. We just saw a movie, or three"

"You had enough money for that?"

"God no. We went movie hopping."

"And Sakura actually went along with it?"

"Yeah, she even chose the movies."

Eriol sighed and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "You're such a bad influence. What ever will I do with you my dearest cousin?"

"Oh bite me. We just had a bit of fun anyways, just two friends hanging out, you know"

"Uh huh, sure. You know Tomoyo and I started out as just friends and look at us now"

"I hardly see us ever getting that close. I know her situation about as well as you do. I know I can't get involved, you know I can't get involved. Besides, starting this upcoming week I'm going to be working non-stop so it's not like I'll see her for a while."

"Distancing yourself from the problem?"

"And what problem would that be?"

"Well you liking Sakura-chan of course. Really Syaoran even you can't be so naive as to not notice the sparks between the two of you."

Syaoran felt anger and frustration boil up from deep with in him. It was like a giant surge of energy rising from the pit of his stomach in a giant wave pushing him up off the couch, startling his teasing cousin.

"And what the hell do you think I should do about it huh! It's not like I can do anything about it even though I am interested in her! She's as good as married to someone else- totally off limits- and I can't stop- _seeing_ her every time I close my eyes or have a moment of peace!

I can see the goddamn sparks _Eriol_, and in two weeks I wont have to deal with them, her, or this stupid feeling ever again and until then, I'm going to do the one thing that keeps my mind busy, and that, is work.

So leave me the hell alone Eriol, I know what my problem is and I don't give a shit what you think about my solution!"

Eriol watched in shock at Syaoran's outburst and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him as he stalked out of the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

He let out a large breath of air racking a hand through his hair and picked up the phone and dialed his favorite number.

"Hey Tomoyo-yeah, its about Syaoran."

meeeeeeeehhhh I'm sorry that after like…a month of not updating all you get is this TT It makes me sad too. My chapters are getting shorter and shorter this one was like 2040 words or something. ALL TIME LOW:cries: TT I promise! And you can hold me to this too, my next chapter will be up here faster (wrote this chapter like 3 weeks ago -.-") and it will be longer and less depressing(if you found this one to be) OH and feel free to give my writers block a good kick. lol

Meh next chapter more interesting. Lol Thank you to all of you for being so patient (with this late update) and my terrible spelling.

OH and lets all give a round of applause to my bestest bud MiJ who was my beta. Although even she got tired of all my spelling issues and gave up. Lol just goes ta show you ne? lol anyways, PLEASE STAY TUNED! Because I do intend to finish this very soon and it only gets better from here. (I hope ."") I LOVE REVIEWERS! .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: Amber Dance 

Sakura walked into the kitchen the phone plastered to her ear as she half listened to Tomoyo who was talking away about one thing or another. First it was Eriol, then her wedding, then what she was going to wear, then there was some discussion and teasing about her mystery man and that brought them back to Eriol.

Sakura reached into the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice, taking a swig of it directly from the carton before placing it back in the fridge and screwing the cap back on.

"Sakura are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Tomoyo I'm listening. You were just telling me about how Eriol called you the other day."

"Just checking."

"So, wha'd he call you about? Oh let me guess, he just called to say 'I love you' or to say 'hey Tomoyo'-or he probably calls you Tomo-chan or something cute like that doesn't he-' hey Tomo-chan have you seen my tongue, I seemed to have lost it. Can you check in your mouth for me?'"

"Sakura! That was horrible!"

"Hahaha you know I'm just kidding Tomoyo. But I bet he does call you Tomo-chan or something."

"Shut up Sakura…And for your information we were talking about Syaoran."

Sakuras eyebrows shot up in surprise as she heard Tomoyo's satisfied humph on the other end. "That caught your attention pretty fast."

"Shut up Tomoyo. Why were you walking about Syaoran?"

"Well no reason really. Eriol just called to tell me he was leaving in two weeks and that we should all do something before he leaves. Apparently he's pretty busy this week at the café so maybe next week. So don't make any big plans-other then your wedding of course, which you still have to let me help plan- for the week after next."

"Yeah…ok, I'll do my best. But if I get called in for work its really not my fault. The kids have a rank test next week so we'll see. Ms. Kisana is also helping me train a bit for an audition next month."

"Alright. Anyways, I have to go, mom needs me in the boutique so I'll call you up during the afternoon slum."

"Bye Tomoyo. I might stop by later, maybe for lunch."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

Sakura hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger and sighed. "He's leaving so soon, and he didn't even tell me. Psh whatever, he can leave any time he wants; at least I still have Shakespeare and Dickens to keep me company." Sakura just sat down in her chair when the phone rang again. Sakura growled and stood up and grabbed the phone harshly off charger and muttered an irritated "Hello" into it.

"Sakura? This is Master Kwan, my wife just called and I need you to take the next class at the dojo. Is that ok? I know you don't usually work today but-"

"Don't worry about it master Kwan, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you so much."

There was a click and Sakura hung-up, she knew if she wanted to be there in ten minutes she would have to leave now and take the bike, since Touya was back he was using the car. Some b.s. Excuse about him being older and having first dibs on the car when she had it. She grabbed her tie kwon do bag and headed out the door.

Syaoran stood leaning over yet another dirty table, wiping off small puddles of coffee into the rag while sending bits of crumbs off another table onto the floor. Brian could get that when he came over with the broom at closing.

Closing. That was still eight hours away. He sighed heavily and straightened his back making it crack a few times as he did so. "This is going to be a long day." He shook his head wearily and picked up his tub of dirty dishes and dropped them off in the kitchen for Kira to wash. He sat down on the counter next to the girl who took the tub from him and placed it in the sink. "How long you here today Syaoran? Kaho said you're working longer hours now. Do ya really need the money that much?"

"No, not really, just need something to do, somewhere to go."

"It is summer vacation you know, you could go to the park, go to a movie, or the beach or the mall or something. Personally I would rather be anywhere but here today."

Syaoran smirked. "That's because you're dish girl."

"Hey, being table boy isn't that much better."

"Yeah but at least I change shifts every 4 hours. I only have to do tables for two more hours before I'm behind the counter for the rest of the day."

"You suck. Just encourage the customers to take a take out cup so it gives me less to do."

Syaoran let out a quick laugh taking an empty tub heading towards the door. "Will do"

"Oh Syaoran, if you're not busy after work Brain and some of the guys have this make shift band thing they do afterwards to just kinda relax. Nothing serious. But if you wanna come you're welcome to join us."

"Sure, I'll go with you guys. Have fun with those dishes Kira."

Her only retort was her tongue sticking out of her mouth with a playful scowl following his retreating back.

Syaoran stepped up to another empty table picking up the half finished coffee cup and placed it into his tub, almost dropping it entirely as a familiar blur sped past the window on a bicycle. He shook his head forcefully telling him self he was imagining it. "Jeez, just keep your mind in the here and now and you'll be fine Syaoran."

"Who you talking to Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned around to see Brain standing there with a broom in hand.

"Hey I heard you were coming with us after work to jam a bit."

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"No I just came to ask if you played any instruments."

"Guitar, a bit, a long time ago back in the beginning of high school."

"You should be fine, give it a little bit and you'll be back at it. Like riding a bike."

"I can't ride a bike." Brian looked at Syaoran's serious solemn face surprised before the other started laughing. "I'm just kidding, you should've seen your face just then! Actually, you should just look at your face, maybe there's something you can do about it."

Brian smiled and punched Syaoran lightly in the arm. "Shut up man. You really shouldn't be aloud to do that. Use that voice and that face you could have told me you were a chick and I would have believed you."

This made both guys laugh before both went back to their respective jobs in the small café.

Maybe today wouldn't be as long as he'd thought. And even though a small corner of his mind dreaded the thought of her coming in some time that afternoon, the larger part of his brain still wanted her to come in even if his heart dreaded it.

"Come on Shinta, you can kick harder then that. Aim for the center, concentrate and you'll get it."

"But Miss. Sakura, its too high!" the younger boy protested, a look of concentration and frustration on his face.

Sakura smiled, lowering the punching pad on her arm a fraction lower. Shinta hit it this time a little stronger and she smiled ruffling his hair and moving on to the next student who did the same.

"Ok guys, since we have some time left I want you all to get into pairs. One of you will strap pads to their arms and the other will practice the punches and kicks we went over today. You'll most likely be expected to perform them in part of your rank test. If you guys get through it I'll let you guys fool around on the mats till your parents come."

There was a cheer from the kids as Sakura watched them form pairs and start their drills. They really weren't so bad for eight and nine year olds. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a small tug on her shirt and looked down to see one of the younger students, Kana, looking up at her with watery eyes.

"Whats wrong Kana?"

"There's no one to be my partner."

"That's right, Jintas not here today."

The girl nodded sadly, "He's sick. None of the other kids wanna be my partner 'cause I'm weak."

"Then I'll be your partner Kana-chan. We'll show them who's weak."

Kana smiled brightly and nodded and they began practicing, Sakura giving a few pointers here and there to guide the girl. She really wasn't bad at fighting, she just lacked the confidence, and she didn't want to hurt anyone. If she would get over that fear of hurting others and getting hurt then she could be the best in their class.

Sakura looked up from the girl in front of her to the small fight that was breaking out in the far corner. Boys, they just had to show who was stronger.

"HEY! Haru! Seikai! Break it up!" In three long strides she was towering over the two boys pulling them apart angrily. "Hey! Come on now! There will be plenty of time to compare your level at the rank match. Now both of you, how many times do I have to tell you guys that fighting is only supposed to be used in self-defence. Not to harm other people, as specially your friends."

"He's not my friend!"

"Yeah! Seikai is always starting fights with everyone, that's why he has no friends!"

"I do so have friends!"

"Oh yeah, then who!"

"…"

"Stop it! Both of you! Haru, go change and sit in the opposite corner till your mom comes. Seikai I want to talk to you. The rest of you can got play on the mats now."

Sakura turned her attention towards Seikai once she had seen Haru stalk off to change in one of the stalls. "Seikai? Is it true, did you start the fight?"

"Haru was making fun of me. He said that even Kana could punch harder then me and that I had no friends."

"You and I both know that isn't true. You're a very strong student and I'm sure you have plenty of friends."

"But I don't."

"I'm sure you do they just don't go here."

"Well…one but he's mad at me. He said he didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Come on Seikai kids say that all the time. Oh and Kana isn't weak. Kana! Come here a second."

"Yes miss Sakura?"

"Come on, I want you to practice a bit with Seikai while I check on the others. Show him what you're made of."

The girl smiled weakly managing a mumbled "Ok" as she took the training pads from Sakura and turned to practice with Seikai.

Just then Haru's mom walked in. This was not going to be fun; it's not like every parent to want to hear his or her son is causing trouble. After reprimanding two kids for being to wild she turned to talk with Harus mom. This was going to be fun. She was already drained; she really didn't need an angry parent right now. What she really needed right now was a good book and a cup of coffee.

"One caramel latte to go please."

"Coming right up. That'll be 2.95"

The young lady watched as the man took her order and with practiced ease made her latte, even putting a little whipped cream on top before handing it to her."

"Thank you, have a nice day."

Syaoran looked up at the clock. Twenty minutes till he was off and she still hadn't come in yet. '_I don't know why I'd expect her to come in anyway. She's probably busy with wedding plans and work…I shouldn't want to see her.' _

"Hey Syaoran, earth to Syaoran."

"What? Oh! Sorry can I help yo- Sakura? Hey sorry I spaced out there for a second. Wow, haven't seen you in a while how's it going?"

"It's going pretty good, dead tired though. I just got off work and I need a little pick-me-up to get me all the way home."

"That's what we're here for. What can I get you?"

"Espresso. Black. To go."

"1.95"

Syaoran made her coffee carefully moving around Sato as he came out of the back with a mop before handing Sakura her coffee. It took Sakura to move to take the beverage from him. '_He moves so gracefully. Even just moving around Sato-san like that. He moves…like water.' _She shook her head laughing to herself, taking the coffee.

"Thanks Syaoran."

She was about to walk out the door when Syaoran called back to her.

"Next Friday, Its open mic. Me and some of the guys are doing something for it, you know, just for fun. If you, Tomoyo and Eriol want to come for that then ditch and hang out after…"

"Yeah, sounds like fun. I'd be something fun to do before you leave. Later"

Syaoran stood shocked, how did she know he was leaving. He didn't tell her.

A nudge in the back told him he had spaced out again and that he should start cleaning up to close shop. He sighed, taking off his apron placing it on its proper hook in the back.

"Hey Syaoran you coming or what?"

"Yeah I'm coming." '_And I know just the song I'd like to practice for next Friday._'

Sakura silently cursed to herself as she rode towards home when she remembered she was supposed to go to Ms. Kisana's studio. She arrived just as the older woman was about to lock up, thinking Sakura wasn't coming.

"Sakura-san I'm glad you made it. Here are the keys I trust you to lock up. You know where to leave the keys don't you."

"Yup, thank you so much for letting me use your studio"

"No problem. Have fun dear. Work hard, and work on your technique, you're getting rusty."

"Yes ma'am."

Sakura nodded smiling and entered into the large dance studio placing her gym bag off to the side before stepping into the center of the room taking deep calming breaths in front of the mirror before doing her routine stretches.

She wasn't sure who or when the music came on but as soon as it did she could feel her body begin to sway to the music and her body began moving on its own. She could hardly hear the music going in the background as she moved gracefully through the room in a freestyle, moving to how the music made her feel conveying the pure emotion in the song.

The song ended and it then occurred to her to look up to see who had turned on the music and smiled seeing Tomoyo standing in the doorway.

"I thought I might find you here. Although the coffee shop was my first guess but Syaoran said you left already. He also said we were going to the open mic next Friday."

"Yeah sorry I didn't ask you if you wanted to or not, hope you didn't make some big plan or something, it was kind of impulsive."

"No problem Sakura. Now, show me this dance you've been working on."

"Sure. Can you skip the CD that's in there to song 13?"

Tomoyo did so and Sakura once again found herself taking deep breaths.

Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next

Her arms rose to the air as the song started, before spreading out. She leapt into the air spinning landing perfectly. Her movements were pure liquid.

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

The chorus started and she went into a series of complicated turns, sinking to the floor the emotions flowing across her face as she felt a deeper meaning flow threw the words into her

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

Tomoyo watched as her friend leapt and twirled, expressing the emotions of the song threw her face and gestures with her arms.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

She could feel herself get lost in the spin. She could turn forever, never getting sick of seeing the world spinning unrecognizably in front of her and for the briefest second as her eyes shut and she leaned back into the spin she saw them, the briefest flash of hot amber. She held onto the image as she leapt out of the spin to the floor expressing everything inside her. Dancing as if he was there and he could hear her saying,

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before._

Tomoyo watched mouth a gape as she saw Sakura intertwine both arms reaching up with an expression that could only be described as longing.

It was silent for the longest time. The CD had moved on to the next song and Sakura was moving to pack up her bag changing back into her street shoes waiting patiently for Tomoyo to break out of her shock.

"Wow. That was amazing. Sakura, I think that's the best dance you've come up with thus far. Not everyone can pull off a lyrical like that. Do that for any audition and I'm sure you'd get in anywhere."

"Thanks Tomoyo, but there are still some technical things I have to work on. I'm getting rusty on my technique. But I'll get there." Sakura smiled leading Tomoyo out of the studio and locking it behind her, placing the key under the porcelain gnome on the front lawn of the studio and got up onto her bike waving a short goodbye to Tomoyo as she rode off.

Tomoyo watched as Sakura rode down the street towards home.  
"It'll work out Sakura, I promise, I know you'll get there some day. I know it."

_haha a special thanks to Amie who actually held me to updating sooner. Lol even though it still took me like a month haha but I appreciate the push Amie_

**Alright! Look the plot is moving! Things are happening! And it didn't take me a month to update again. Lol ok so maybe it was close to a month but hey, I'm a busy girl and this is like…10 pages…or something like that (even though its like 3411 words…me and my dialogue XP) **

**I heard that song "Dare you to move" by Switchfoot (which I do not own) on the radio a few days ago and I was like 'man… I wanna put that in my fanfiction somewhere' and I figured, Sakura is a dancer so lets make her dance. I hope you could sorta visualize it or kinda make something up in your head; I know it looks really good in my head. Lol **

**Next chapter is probably going to be the pinnacle of fluffyness that this fic is gonna get. So prepare yourself for some sweet S+S action in the next chapter. I've already written it. (it was like the 3rd chapter I wrote. Lol I just had to find a good place to stick it in) **

**So the more reviews I get the sooner you get to the major part you've all been waiting for…Well maybe not all of you but most likely a good portion of you. So later all! And remember **

_**More Reviews means sooner chapter. And now I can actually say that because I've already written the next chapter XD!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Tomoyo, I'm not sure how much longer I can stand here like this. OUCH! Tomoyo! Stop poking me with your pins!"

"My bad, it was the only way I could come up with to get you to shut your mouth."

"I'm starting to regret ever giving you uncle Youji's phone number."

Tomoyo laughed and stood up and gave Sakura a once over. If you took out the fact that she looked tired and bored she didn't look half bad.

Sakura gave her a bored pleading look, "Tomoyo, if you're done with this _oh so awesome_ fitting session we've had here for the past THREE HOURS then I'd really like to get moving. I got places to go, people to see,-"

"And a date to get ready for"

"Date? What? Tomoyo, what the heck are you talking about?"

"That little randez vous with Syaoran?"

"You mean our night out that includes you, Eriol, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, and Meilin?"

"Haha, Yeah that"

"Right, now, can you help me get this off? I can't find the fastening in the back of this dress thing."

"I'll help you once you put the jacket-like part back on and walk around. I love seeing you in that. Did you notice how the silk shimmers when you walk! You look so elegant in that."

"I look like a Chinese doll"

"I think that was the goal?" Sakura scowled at Tomoyo but then did as she said. She could hardly fasten the buttons in the front cause the draping sleeves were so long she could barely get her hands out. She turned facing her friend and gave her the sweetest smile she could muster.

"I still need the head-dress crown thing and you do know that I'll be wearing a red silk cloth over my head so you wont be able to see my face. Well, _he_ wont be able to-at least that's the intention- till the night after the wedding."

The room was silent save for the rhythmic ticking of the clock that hung loosely on the wall off a nail that was nearly out of its hole. Neither wanted to speak much on the matter, both thinking the same things as Sakura started taking off her wedding attire and changed back into street clothes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Sakura?"

"Huh? Go through with what?"

"The wedding! I mean no one is really forcing you you know."

"Of course Im going through with it! What reason do I have not to? Because I'm scared shitless about it! That's-"

"Because you're in love with someone else!"

"WHO THE HELL DO I HAPPEN TO BE IN LOVE WITH TOMOYO! Come on, tell me, cause this is news to me."

Tomoyo sighed shaking her head, "I'm sorry, forget I ever said anything"

"Thank you, now, I've got my street clothes back on, and my dress is all hung up in the closet, I say we go out and get something to eat and round up the crew, sound good Tom?"

Tomoyo smiled and took her smiling friends hand and nodded laughing. Perhaps she had just imagined what she thought was there, brushing if off as wishful thinking on her part.

SSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura and Tomoyo walked lazily down the streets, just talking, laughing and looking into the occasional store window as they passed, ogling at the things they couldn't buy and standing indecisive in front of the stores where they could. In the end it resulted in Sakura calling Touya to pick them up in front of "Dress 'em up" to pick up their bags that were growing so much in number they could no longer carry them, and since Touya had their car he was to pick them up.

Sakura stood in front of the store waiting with Tomoyo when the store across the street caught her eye.

"Tomoyo Tomoyo Tomoyo! They're having a Summer blow out sale across the street! Come on, Touya wont be here for at least 10 to 15 minutes I just wanna stop in really quick."

"Um, Sakura, Touya is coming around the corner now."

Sakura looked to where Tomoyo was pointing and cringed inwardly. "He always did have bad timing in everything" Tomoyo just laughed putting her hand on her friends shoulder directing her towards the car coming their way.

"Jeez what did you girls buy that you have so many bags. That's insane"

"Only to you. We were going to go across the street but someone seems to have ruined my fun yet again."

"Are you sure you're 18 Sakura? If I didn't know better I'd say you were 12 again."

Sakuras only retort was to smack Touya upside the head and sit back looking through her various bags with Tomoyo.

Touya dropped them both off at Tomoyo's home before driving off, saying he had 'some things to do'.

"Come on let's go inside and sort through this stuff, I'm sure I'm going to want to alter some of these a little for my favorite Sakura."

"You have more then one! I thought I was your only Sakura!"

Tomoyo laughed wrapping an arm around Sakuras shoulder, "oh if only you knew" Her eyes wistful and her smile clearly saying she was only joking. Both laughed and went inside.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

"Hey Syaoran, you ready with your song? Brain said you and him were practicing something 'special'"

"Ah…Yeah kind of, I don't know if you'd say special, but its something later on not with you and Sato. Do you mind?"

"Nah, I'm just curious what it is. I bet you're singing to that chick that was in here a few weeks ago right."

"Which girl? A lot of girls come by here Jin."

"You know, she used to work here, pretty, brown hair, makes you a total space case."

Syaoran realized with slight mortification whom he was referring to and berated himself on being too obvious.

"Oh, her, she's just my friend, seriously, she already taken."

"Psh, how many times has that stopped a guy from getting a girl?"

"Stops this guy."

"Whatever man, your loss. Anyway, Kaho wants to see you in the back. Something about Earning…"

Syaoran shrugged making his way to Kaho's office in the back thinking about what Jin had said, 'earning'? But as soon as he got to the office he knew. Not earning, Ernie, the costume that had most definitely seen better days.

"I see Jin gave you my message. Congratulations, you won the raffle and get to be this weeks advertising stunt!"

"I don't really feel like much of a winner…"

"Nonsense, Ernie is the pride and joy of our Friday nights, everyone loves him."

"You mean everyone likes to make fun of him."

"Same thing Syaoran, as long as it brings in customers. Now, you need to bring this into the drycleaners around the corner, a few people seem to have accidentally spilled their drinks on him last week."

"You must really get a good laugh out of doing this don't you?"

"Every week, now hurry or it wont be clean by tonight."

"And we wouldn't want that would we. What ever would we do with out the dancing espresso cup in front of our shop" Kaho grinned through Syaorans dripping sarcasm, taking it in stride, quite used to this kind of reaction by now.

"Oh it has happened and people were quite devastated, Ernie's half the reason people come. Now go and hurry back, you know how Jin's still not so good with making the drinks."

Syaoran sighed, taking the large espresso costume from the corner and walked grudgingly out of the coffee shop, hopefully he didn't run into anyone he knew.

"Syaoran? HEY buddy! Haven't seen you in a while man!"

"You saw me this morning Eriol. Remember, I made you coffee before you collapsed on the counter."

"Haha ever the smart one ey Syao."

"Please don't call me that…and could you move, I'm working."

Eriols eyes went wide in mock surprise, "But I thought the café was in the other direction."

Syaoran was not amused. "I don't have time for this."

Eriol did not take the hidden 'buzz off' hint and began walking with his favorite person to bug. "What's this Syaoran?" indicating the costume in his hands.

"Ernie"

"Ernie. THE Ernie, the coffee cup that people always push around and spill drinks on?"

"That's the one."

There was a short silence as the two walked before Eriol promptly burst out laughing on the spot. "Oh man! I can't wait till I tell Tomo and Sakura!"

"NO! You will NOT, absolutely not tell either of them!"

Eriol's laughter was now more or less under control, although one could still see the mirth that hid behind his mischievous eyes as they met Syaorans best glare.

"Aahhh I see, you want it to be a surprise for when they get there. I see, don't worry buddy, your secrets safe with me."

Syaoran gave an exasperated sigh rolling his eyes and walking into the dry cleaners. "Nothing gets past you Eriol."

"Anyway, I'm off to Tomoyo's so have fun with your 'ultimate working experience'."

"I really wish you would stop calling it that." But Eriol was already gone and the attendant had already taken the costume, there was nowhere else to go but back to 'his ultimate working experience'."

S S S S S S S S

Eriol rang the doorbell on the front gate of Tomoyo's home where he was promptly let in and went to Tomoyo's room where he was still grinning mischievously from ear to ear.

"What so amusing Eriol? Must be something good to have you so amused."

"Oh lets just say Ernie has a new friend."

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

It was a reasonably warm night even though weathermen everywhere were broadcasting a large summer storm warning for later that evening. Even still Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol set out from the large 'home' in regular summer attire; Sakura in a new pale green halter-top and white shorts with Tomoyo in cool summer dress. Both girls linking arms with Eriol on each side as they walked down the street to the café for the evening.

"So what exactly is this surprise Eriol? Even Syaoran wouldn't tell me."

"Ah Sakura, he is the _last_ person who would tell you."

"Why's that?"

"You'll see."

"I hate times when not even Tomoyo can get you to talk."

"Oh I know."

"Tomoyo! And you wont tell me either!"

"Oh trust me it'll be a lot better when we get there."

Sakura unlinked her arm crossing them over her chest glaring at her friends. "Oh look its Ernie! Looks like no one has spilt a drink on him yet, although it is still early. I feel kind of bad for the poor loser in there."

Sakura looked over at her two snickering friends completely confused. "What? Whats so funny?"

Neither answered as Eriol simply walked up to the large gesturing espresso putting an arm around its…handle. "How's it going Ernie?"

"Shut up Eriol"

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran up to her costumed friend and tried to hold in her laughter, attempting to pass it off as surprise, and failing.

The large smiling cup shock its self in a negative, waving and gesturing for them to go inside. "It is you! I'd recognize that regal stance anywhere!" at this both Tomoyo and Eriol burst out laughing, Sakura still stood there trying to get her friend to speak, oblivious to what she had just said.

"You might as well admit it man, it's your own fault for giving it away by talking."

Syaoran tried his best to appear angry from inside the costume but it was pretty hopeless considering the espresso cup he was wearing was smiling the happiest smile he'd ever seen and he was wearing a cotton hat that was supposed to be foam, so he had to settle for crossing his arms and growling. This of course only brought forth more laughter before Sakura stopped wiping tears from her eyes and hugged Syaoran apologizing and going inside saying they would wait for him.

"See wasn't it better that you waited?"

"I will admit that it wouldn't have been as funny. But did you see him trying to be angry. I think that just made it ten times funnier."

They all ordered a coffee and watched the first few performances by various walk-ons. Half of them had gone up on a dare or because they had lost a bet and ended up humiliating themselves, which in secret was half the reason why people went to the shop. The night was all about making a fool of yourself and your friends, as well as seeing the latest local band.

It was halfway though someone's comedic act that Sakura noticed 'Ernie' was no longer outside the shop and that Syaoran was behind the counter talking to Brian, Jin, and Sato and they were all holding instruments, with an exception of Jin who she supposed was the owner of the drum-set on the 'stage'.

"Hey guys, looks like they got together a new coffee shop group."

"Oh yea, I bet they're on next."

"Wrong Eriol, _I'm_ on next."

"Tomoyo! Really, it's been a while since you last sang something here on a Friday."

"Yeah, alright, here I go."

"And a popular favorite is back with us tonight, lets welcome up Tomoyo Daidouji!" Kaho smiled giving Tomoyo a light squeeze on the shoulder before walking off and giving the mic to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and started to sing:

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it out with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it out with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

_  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

There was a long loud cheer as Tomoyo finished her song and bowed blushing before she walked back to her seat where Eriol kissed her soundly, sending more cat calls into the air and making Tomoyo's cheeks an even brighter shade of pink.

Kaho returned to the stage still clapping. "Well, lets see if my favorite employees can top Tomoyo's performance. Its all yours boys."

There was a loud cheer as the four boys took up their places on the stage and Syaoran stepped up to the mic. "Man we really should have gone after you Tomoyo, setting the bar that high, man. Alright guys, lets go."

There was a count off with drumsticks before there was an explosion of sound, the guitars and drums starting off right away.

_Some of the ugliest things took the longest time to make  
And some of the easiest habits are the hardest one's to break  
And I'm not asking for value nor the pain but I am asking  
For a way out of this lie_

Chorus  
Because I can't wait for you to catch up with me  
And I can't live in the past and drown myself in memories

Welcome to nowhere and finding out where it is  
And fixing your problems and starting over again  
Your feeding your ego with what you can see outside  
And your killing yourself for not speaking your mind

Because I can't wait for you to catch up with me  
And I can't live in the past and drown myself in memories

In memory

Sakura sat mesmerized; she never knew Syaoran could sing like that. Hell she didn't know he could sing at all. She couldn't really do anything but stare at him as she sang, she realized, with his eyes closed.__

Bridge  
I wonder why you make believe you live your life straight through me  
I cannot understand why you question me and then you lie  
I will not justify your way's I cannot show you an escape  
I do not know you any more, I never knew you anyway

Because I can't wait for you to catch up with me  
And I can't live in the past and drown myself in memories  
Because I can't wait

_And I can't live in the past and drown myself in memories  
In memory_

The instruments died out and there was a loud cheer before they quieted down as they began starting a new song

_I feel like there is no need for conversation  
Some questions are better left without a reason  
And I would rather reveal myself than my situation  
Now and then I consider, my hesitation  
The more the light shines through me  
I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes me  
I pretend I'm burning, burning bright_

I wonder if the things I did were just to be different  
To spare myself of the constant shame of my existence  
And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation  
Here and now I'll express, my situation

CHORUS (2)

There's nothing ever wrong but nothing's ever right  
Such a cruel contradiction  
I know I cross the lines its not easy to define  
I'm born to indecision  
There's always something new some path I'm supposed to choose  
With no particular rhyme or reason

The more the light shines through me  
I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes me  
I pretend I'm burning, burning bright

_I feel like there is no need for conversation_

The song ended with everyone standing and cheering in which the guys took a bow and all but Brian and Syaoran walked off and everyone started calming down eager for the next song. Kaho brought out a stool for Syaoran to sit on as he adjusted his guitar in his lap.

Syaoran took a deep breath leaning up to the mic "I know you're here, and I just want you to know…

Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad, I'm your man  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know i'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all i need  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much i really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight

Sakura only stared at him, his long bangs hanging over his eyes looking back at her, and even though he didn't say it, she knew he was singing for her, too her. He loved her, something she'd never thought would happen to her. And…she…she didn't know but…they would never be together…they couldn't. All she could to was cry, and run.

And all Syaoran could do was watch her back as she retreated out of the small shop hoping he hadn't totally messed things up forever.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

The night had turned cold. Not a night you would likely go out into wearing shorts and thin shirt but she had despite the weather. Ignoring previous warnings of rain she was there. In all the places she could have gone, she came to a small bench beside a polluted lake even the ducks avoided. Her bare legs were drawn up to her chest, her arms bound tightly around them. Her auburn tresses, hanging loosely from a messy pony tale, hung over her face shielding a majority of it from view.

The night was quiet as most people were indoors preparing to hunker down for the night eager to sleep through the rain and have only to wake up to the bright morning. Although for this one, morning would only come to soon. Yes, she could wait till morning as only a solitary thought ran through her mind. It was the same thought that had been running through her head the entire day.

She loved him, he was leaving…and there was nothing she could do to make him stay…

She blinked away tears and laughed in irony at the thought. All she had ever wanted was love and now that she'd found it she would never have it. And that was just something she would have to come to accept.

A cold wind blew past her from across the lake and she looked over, gazing into the murky water when the unmistakable sound of someone walking on the gravel path brought her out of her staring contest with the oily depths. She couldn't help the slight hitch in her breath or the small flip her heart and stomach did at the sight of him.

"S-Syaoran. What are you doing out here? Don't you listen to the news? They say it's going to rain. You- you should be inside waiting for it to pass."

He only smirked and sat down next to her. "Shouldn't I be saying the same to you? What are you doing out here, and dressed like that?"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing, just aren't you cold?"

Sakura turned her gaze away from him staring back down at the murky water. "I'll get used to it."

Syaoran turned to look at her melancholy face when the first of the raindrops started to fall. Both ignored the small drops of water that fell from the gray sky above them.

"Why the long face? Shouldn't you be more excited? I thought the day they got married was supposed to be the most exciting day of a girls life"

"Just nervous I guess. It's in a week…that's basically all I know." She looked up tearfully at him suppressing a small shudder of cold that threatened to travel up her spine. "I'm scared."

Syaoran smiled slightly and stood taking up a position in front of her holding out a gentle hand and patient smile. "Come on"

Sakura only looked up confused at his gesture. "What are you doing?"

Syaoran's kind smile never wavered as he leaned forward till his mouth was next to her waiting ear. "Asking you for a dance." He pulled back to see her shocked face melt into a look he knew only too well, the look that said 'you're crazy'.

"But there's no music."

Syaoran only ignored her comment and took her hand into his own and led her onto the gravel path. Sakura watched in silently as he softly placed her hands onto his shoulder, wrapping his own arms around her waist. His face was by her ear again and this time she couldn't suppress the shiver that traveled up her spine like a thousand spiders as his breath rang in her sensitive ear. "Sure there is. Just listen."

She relaxed into his hold, resting both arms on his broad shoulders placing her tired head on his chest and listened.

Listed to the rain falling around them taking in every sound as the rain hit the earth. The deeper crisp sound of rain smacking onto pavement, the higher soprano of water on water sending small waves out carrying the note out in a soft harmony all with the underlying tone of Syaoran's beating heart. It was beautiful and she couldn't help but smile as their bodies swayed to the melody around them.

Syaoran looked down at the smaller girl in his arms, her soft smile not going unnoticed and his arms unconsciously held her closer. "There's the Sakura I know. That depressed lump I saw must have been an illusion."

Sakura chuckled softly. "Yes, she must have been, psh, imposter. I guess she didn't fool you for a second."

"Never. There's nothing like the real thing." There was a slight pause to his words before he sighed quietly and continued, "the man who gets you will be very lucky to have you. And if he doesn't treat you right, I swear I'll come beat him up myself."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, which in turn caused Syaoran to frown. "I'm serious."

"I know, that's why it's funny. I know if you were to ever find out he wasn't treating me like a queen and didn't allow me to follow my dream then you really would beat him down."

Syaoran's face adorned a forlorn look and his hold on her loosened a fraction, allowing Sakura to look up to see his hurt face. "Would you tell him your dream?"

She could hear the hurt in his voice and her spirits dampened. She couldn't look at him like that and buried her face back into his chest pulling him closer, taking in deep breaths of his manly sent. Neither moved, they just stood, the rain falling around them continuing their song, holding the moment.

"You know those big tall buildings you see in the movies? The kind where you know from the top you'd be able to see everything. That's where I want to live. Top floor in a little pent house. It wouldn't have to be real fancy, just enough to call home. Maybe two bedrooms, just in case a guest came over they had someplace to sleep. A small kitchen would be nice; someplace I could make hot chocolate in the winter, lemonade in the summer and cook nice food. There would have to be a window seat somewhere, some place where I could sit comfortably and read or just look out over the city and think. I would have a dog, German Shepard, real big and hairy named Bear." He eyes glazed over and she couldn't help but smile as she told this man, this person she had only known a little over a month, yet loved like she'd known him her whole life, her dream, all she'd ever wanted. She was quiet but her feet moved as she heard the music around her fill her senses once again and they continued dancing. Syaoran remained quiet, he knew she wasn't done yet, her reminiscing smile told him that much. All he had to do was hold her, dance, and wait.

"I would be a dancer. Professional, maybe a choreographer or just teach in a small dance studio or something, pass on my passion to others. I don't know, but I would dance. I wouldn't care as long as I got to dance and do what I love doing.

I don't care how unrealistic it is, but that's my dream."

"You didn't have to tell me if-"

"No, I wanted to tell you…"

There was a long pause and Sakura pulled away from him and looked up and have him a small smile. "You're free to laugh and tell me to get my head out of the clouds now."

…."Bear?"

"Yes Bear. That's really all you're going to say? No 'Sakura you're crazy' 'There's no way that could ever happen.' 'Does a place like that even exist?' 'You're such a dreamer!' 'Get your head out of the clouds and come down to reality' 'Do I need to send you to a therapist?'"

Syaoran only smiled, "well I thought about saying that but I believe in you. You can do it if you try hard enough."

"So you're not going to laugh?" Her eyes looked up from the ground, a move she instantly regretted as a small shiver crawled up her wet body. All she saw were his soft smile and honest eyes as he took of his mostly wet coat and placed it over her shoulders. "No, I'm not going to laugh, although I can if you really want me to." His voice was soft and barley above a whisper that held a slight laugh behind it.

She couldn't help the small blush that crept over her cheeks and she looked down again trying to hide it. Only to have Syaoran place a warm hand under her chin angling it up again and she couldn't fight the way his yes locked onto hers, drawing her closer to him.

"Syaoran I-" She gasped as she felt his warm breath caress her face. Her eyes squeezed shut as she placed her hands flat on his chest and gently pushed herself away, looking sadly back into pained amber orbs. "I- I'm so sorry. I should go home. Storms getting worse."

His hands dropped to his sides and he sighed nodding in understanding as she turned to walk back to her own home and as he turned to do the same he heard her voice sent him doubling back. "Your jacket."

"Keep it. I don't want you catching a cold. Till we meet again."

Sakura bit her lip and turned back in the direction of her house pulling the coat closer around her mumbling a small "yeah…till then."

**Alright guys, the long awaited (maybe for some of you) chapter of 'Routine'. I hope it gave you some of the fluffy sadness that you were looking for. I can't tell you how sorry I am that it took me this long. I wrote it and was about to post it before I realized a huge chunk was missing and I had to write that and then I got swamped by school and now I'm mega sick and am bored so I made more improvements (although I'm not so sure you can tell XP).**

**By the way, I do not own the songs I used in this fic! The song Tomoyo sang is "I'll be" by Edwin McCain, the two songs the 'band' sung are "In Memory" and "Burning Bright" both by Shinedown the last song was _"Greatest Story Ever Told" Sung by Oliver James_. The song originally put in was "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt and it was actually the song that first inspired me to write this fic and gave me the idea, but then I heard this song and was like OMG! And had to replace it. But I love both songs to death so go download them today! They're good songs, and if you hear it I hope you'll agree. **

**Anyway, tell me what ya'll think of my longest chapter yet. - **


	11. Chapter 11

**Routine **

**Chapter 12: What Makes You Stronger **

**

* * *

**

_Sometimes you have to accept that things just aren't going to turn out the way you always wanted them too. Sometimes you have to face the fact that your every dream isn't going to come true and that that's just what they were; dreams. Its like the old saying, "Being Happy doesn't necessarily mean everything's perfect. It just means you've decided to look beyond all of the imperfections." Life goes on no matter how big the bump you hit is. The grass is always greener on the other side and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. _

* * *

A lone tear made its way down Sakura's cheek, as she lay motionless on her bed. It was still raining out even now as dawn slowly approached. She hadn't slept at all the night before. She sniffled pulling the brown jacket tighter around her small frame hugging the slightly damp cloth that she swore still held his lingering sent in the tightly woven fibers. Her eyes were red and sore and all she wanted to do was sleep forever, deny time all together till her prince charming came to rescue her from her thorny palace, freeing her from her eternal sleep to live in the land of happily ever after.

She idly ran a hand over her tired eyes wiping away the salty tears before pulling the covers she had previously tossed aside over her. One could dream, and in ones dreams there is an escape as far as the imaginations reaches. There she could be her own Sleeping Beauty waiting patiently for her prince. Waiting for the day she'd be free.

* * *

It was almost afternoon by the time she finally woke up and she did so with a loud groan and a roll hiding her face under a mound of pillows. Her eyes clamped shut refusing to acknowledge the new day that poured outside. It was dreary and dark despite the hour; the soft pattering of rain was only lulling her back to sleep.

There was a soft knock at her door as her brother said she had a phone call and that he was coming in. "Hey Tomoyo's on the phone, says its important and that you need to 'get your sulky butt out from under the covers and get a move on'."

"Tell Tomoyo that my sulky butt is comfortable where it is."

Touya eyed her strangely before relaying the message word for word to the other girl before holding out the phone for Sakura to take. "She wants to talk to you."

There was an annoyed groan as a disheveled head emerged from the covers and her tired hand reached for the cordless phone. "hhhhmm….Tomoyo?" Her voice was low and raspy with a mild undertone of confusion and annoyance.

"Sakura! Get your lazy butt out of bed and get it down here right now!"

"Wait….I though my butt was sulky."

"SAKURA!"

She sighed tiredly waking up a little more before responding. "where is 'here' exactly?"

"Wake up Sakura! HERE! The Airport!"

"Why would I want to go to the airport?" Her mind was still blank as her brain started powering up and the dots started to connect as it dawned on her although she made no notion of her discovery.

"Syaoran! He's leaving in an hour." There was slight pause where neither spoke and a silence hung over them before Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura, I know this is hard for you but, he is still your friend, and the least you could do is say goodbye…right?"

The silence was back and Sakura hid herself under the covers even though her brother was already gone from the room. It was a long time before Sakura finally uttered a small "ok" and hung up the phone breathing out the breath she'd been holding. 'Syaoran…please…don't go…' She fought the next wave of tears that was sure to over come her and jumped out of bed slipping on some sandals and running out the door. She had no time for anything else, if she was going to make it; she was going to leave now and she was going to have to break a few laws to get there in time. She grabbed the keys off the rack by the door speeding out and down the street to the highway praying she didn't get a speeding ticket.

By the time she found a parking spot she had 25 minutes to get to the terminal to say her goodbyes. She lifted the jacket over her head as she ran through the rain into the airport, weaving through crowds of tourists and vacationers and through the metal detectors getting lost a few times in trying to find the right terminal and she silently cursed the airport for being so huge.

She looked around the small waiting area at the people waiting for their flight to board till she spotted a familiar cluster of people and she plastered a smile on her face waving to her friends. Meiling immediately spotted her and waved her over. "Sorry I'm late guys, but you know how me and alarm clocks don't quite get along." The group laughed and Sakura found herself genuinely laughing along with them.

They talked and joked for a while until an announcement said they would start the boarding starting with first class. Syaoran looked up at the call and picked up his small carry on bag, exchanging hugs with his new friends and his cousin before turning to Sakura and hugged her tightly. "Do you want your jacket back?"

Sakura could feel him shake his head 'no' as he held her tighter. "Keep it. It suits you."

"It really doesn't"

"I know," They both laughed dryly letting go of each other, their eyes locking.

"You better come visit."

"I will." He nodded and kissed her lightly on the forehead and smiled at her. "Cheer up Saku. Like, BFF forever girl fre-yand!" The last part was said in his best imitation of a valley girl, successfully bringing a smile to Sakuras face who responded with her best, "like totally".

The group was all smiles as he boarded the plane and waved back at them before walking the track to the waiting plane where he sat in his seat looking forlornly out his window his smile all but gone.

Sakura watched as his plane took off down the runway and she couldn't help the chocked sob in the back of her throat. Tomoyo held her hand as they walked back to the parking lot following her back to her car. Tomoyo looked tentatively at her friend who stood in the rain half out from under the protection of her umbrella staring blankly at her car. "Sakura? Are you ok?"

To her surprise Sakura smiled, her eyes were sad but her smile shown through and she nodded. "Yes. I am ok. Syaoran is a good friend, but that's all he is and I can accept that now. I have a husband waiting for me and I think now, I'm truly ready to love him with my whole heart. Its like you said Tomoyo, he's sure to be a great guy and this is the moment I've been looking forward to my whole life. I'm happy. Really.

Now if I remember correctly there are still alterations to make on that dress that makes me look like a doll."

Tomoyo smiled, proud of her friend and the genuine acceptance that rang in her words and made a quick call to Eriol tell him she would be going with Sakura and hopped in the passenger side of the car. The two smiled and joked the whole way back and Sakura didn't even complain during the fitting. The red silk skirt flowed around her the gold embroidered flowers glittered in the afternoon sun that peeked through the thick gray clouds shining between the cracks in the long drapes that hung in the small room. Sakura did a small turn the long draping sleeves flying behind her as she turned, the intricate crown on her head glittering as it caught the light. Her red silk veil lay forgotten on a chair in the corner. She would eventually have to wear it the day of the ceremony. She was told that once the day arrived she would leave to go to her new families home via limo dressed in her ceremonial dress, the silk veil already pulled over her head hiding her face from view till after the ceremony was over. With the veil on all she could essentially see was her feet and were she was going, her head constantly bowed down in what looked like submission to her superior.

Tomoyo smiled at her friend before her. "There, that's the last of it. You know you really do look beautiful."

Sakura smiled "So I've heard from you, the numerous times dad has snuck in here with a lame excuse to take peek and even Eriol a half hour ago when he came in out of boredom."

Tomoyo giggled and helped Sakura out of the numerous pieces to the entire dress. She laughed seemingly at random as she helped Sakura out of the intricately decorated jacket that went over the jumper-like skirt leaving Sakura to give her friend an inquiring glance. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, its just…you really do look like a Chinese doll."

"I think we've had this conversation before."

Both friends laughed sitting on Sakuras bed having already put away the dress. A quiet lapse falling over them as they lay side by side on Sakuras bed just staring at the ceiling. Tomoyo sighed sitting up and looked over at her friend to find that she was fast asleep, a small trail of saliva beginning to drip from the side of her mouth. Tomoyo stifled a giggle wiping away the trail with a tissue and maneuvered Sakura so that she was more comfortable before leaving the room, a smile still on her face as she left the house.

* * *

_Sakura gazed into the scene, seeing herself smile as she called after two very excited children through what appeared to be a hotel lobby. They were both laughing, the older of the two kids, a boy, ran chasing a younger girl towards a large flight of elegant stairs covered in rich blue carpeting. At the head of the stairs stood an elderly couple, their arms extended to the two children that launched themselves into their waiting arms. She watched, filled with an overwhelming sense of warmth that spread throughout her whole body as she watched the scene unfold. _

_She gazed with interest and longing at the two beautiful children, wondering whom they were and how she knew them. She watched herself re-emerge into the scene; her arm linked with a tall older man whose face she couldn't bring herself to see. _

_Every time she tried an invisible force led her gaze elsewhere, back to the two children who were now on their feet again and upon noticing Sakura and the mystery man ran towards them and Sakura noticed herself kneel down to hug them both, bringing the girl back up with her as she stood, pushing aside her black bangs to kiss the girl on the forehead. _

_The four of them turned looking at the elder couple at the staircase smiling, nodding as if in approval and Sakura set down her child. Sakura watched as she set down the young girl and said something inaudible to the two children who promptly nodded and walked in the opposite direction side by side. _

_She couldn't help but laugh as she watched the two children just walk, noticing how the younger girl attempted numerous times to reach for her brothers hand only to have the hand batted away till finally the young boy gave her a playful shove to the side, smirked challengingly at her when she stumbled, and ran off down another hallway with his sister on his heals. _

_It was now only herself and the man, with his arm wrapped snuggly around her waist, the warm atmospheres slowly slipping away as the image began to fade and Sakura found herself being pulled away from the scene, as if allowing herself some privacy in the intimate moment with this man she knew not the identity. _(1)

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke gently with a smile on her face. It was still early in the morning as it was still fairly dark outside but she felt renewed and refreshed with the new day that dawned in front of her. She smiled fully sitting up and getting out of bed heading downstairs to eat an early breakfast.

She was already doing the morning dishes by the time her father came down the stairs with a surprised look on his face.

"Sakura…are you feeling ok?"

"Yep, never better." She gave him a radiant smile skipping over to her father kissing him on the cheek before rushing to the door. "Sora called me this morning telling me the book I ordered at the store came in. I'll be back in a little bit."

Fujitaka watched bewildered as his daughter left and a groggy Touya came down the stairs slumping down into a chair.

"Who the hell is up this early and why are they in our house?"

"That would have to be your sister. And watch your language."

It took a moment for the information to register in his fatigued brain before he sat up with a start. "SAKURA! Our Sakura? What the hell is the squirt doing up so early! AAWW I knew I heard the stomping of some kind but…the Kaiju!"

"Touya, language. And yes the one and only Sakura. She was up even before I was. I have no idea what has her in such a good mood but it can only be a good thing."

"If I remember correctly last time you said that it was the day before Sakura was supposed to go to that summer camp she refused to go to and put saran wrap on the toilet, glue in the toothpaste dispenser and bleach in my shampoo."

Fujitaka laughed at the memory, the mess it caused and the bickering and laughter that followed the incident. "Well I'm assuming by the lack of yelling that it isn't quite the case this time around."

Touya only grunted taking an apple out of the large bowl on the table and taking a bite out of it. "So where's she off to so early in the morning?"

Fujitaka gave his son a look that clearly said 'Don't talk with your mouth full' before rolling his eyes and responding. "The book store. She seemed pretty excited about it too."

"Psh, she would be."

"Now be nice to your sister. She's only going to be around for a few more days you know."

"Yeah…I still don't know if I like this whole thing very much."

Fujitaka sighed slipping into the chair across from his son and looked up at him through tired eyes and smiled wirily. "You have no idea how many times I've thought the exact same thing. But I know everything will be fine in the end."

"Seriously? You believe that?"

Fujitaka stood smiling and nodded. "Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

**Gaaahhh sorry it was such a short update but I've seriously been having some troubles tying up loose ends here. THE FIC IS ALMOST DONE! **

**The next chapter will probably be the last one and then maybe an epilogue. **

**Yes sadly this fic is coming to an end. I'm so happy so many of you like it and have reviewed the last chapter. Your support is greatly appreciated. **

**1 oh if you didn't get that part, it was a dream she had… sorry if that wasn't clear. I tried to make it make sense as best as I could but with two Sakuras in like the same sentence it was a little challenging. **

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, however short it was and please leave a comment, I love to hear what you guys think and even what you think could be improved. - Thanks so much **

**-Cursed mind **


	12. Chapter 12

Routine chap 12 

**Just to hear your voice**

Sakura walked, a slight skip in her step as her head bobbed to the beat of the music playing in her ears as she made her way down the street towards her destination. She was surprised at how many people were up in the morning and she had to remind herself that some people did go to work on a regular basis.

She walked into the rather empty bookstore pulling the headphones off her ears as she briefly browsed the aisles for a good read when someone caught her eye. She peered over the top of the low shelf at the rather tall man across the store. He was just about the same height and he had the same black hair that little girl in her dream did. Could he…no, she was being ridiculous, of course this man wasn't her husband to be just because he was fairly tall and had black hair didn't mean a thing. Besides, she'd seen him here a million times before, it was just that stupid dream putting images in her head.

Sakura shook her head to clear her mind and made her way to the front desk, greeting the young man she knew so well with a warm smile.

"Good morning Sora."

"Good morning Sakura, I was surprised when you answered the phone, I wasn't expecting you to be up for another few hours."

"Why does every one seem so surprised to see me awake!"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Sakura sighed incredulously giving Sora a halfhearted glare. "Ha. Ha, now, I believe you said something about seeing a book with my name on it?"

"Yes I did, and you want to know what else I saw?"

"Not really"

"I saw you checking out that guy over there in the business section."

Sakura could feel her face heat up as she took the paid for book from Sora's hands. "Excuse me?"

Sora chuckled, "Come on, I know you well enough to know when something's up. And you've seen Kiriyama-san in here plenty of times and never given him a second glance. I mean he's hot and all and I always thought you were crazy for overlooking him but you're a little late to the party don't you think?"

"I- What the hell are you talking about! I was not checking him out and keep your voice down will you!" Sakura sighed turning her face away from the direction the object of their conversation was standing in. "Now if you don't mind, I have my book and I'm leaving."

Sora only smiled, "Alright, should I give Kiriyama- san your phone number?"

"NO! And if it interests you so much, I only took a second look at him because he had black hair ok"

Sora smirked coyly, leaning forward on the counter running a hand through his dark locks. "So, you like black hair huh?"

Sakura only rolled her eyes shoving Sora back off the counter, "Good bye Sora, I'd hate to think what your boyfriend would say if I told him you were hitting on someone else, a girl no less." Sakura laughed at his distraught face, giving him a friendly wave before leaving.

The whole walk home Sakura couldn't stop thinking about it, and it seemed every male with black hair that walked by here caught her eye, and every man with brown hair seemed to immediately take on Syaoran's face. "Ugh! Is no one safe to look at!"

She eventually just decided to keep her head down to follow the curves and cracks of the gray sidewalk, not really following where they were taking her just that they were leading her somewhere she could sit quietly undisturbed and enjoy her new book. This place, just happened to be Kaho's Kafe and Sakura sighed sadly at the emptiness the place now reminded her of as she walked to the counter.

"Good morning Sakura. The usual?"

"Thanks Brian."

Neither spoke as the young man made her usual. The drink and money exchanging hands without so much of a word.

Sakura sat on a large chair in a far corner of the café next to where the stage was a few nights ago her eyes never moving from the space where he had once sat singing for her. A small vibration in her back pocket ripped her from her thoughts as she pulled out the cell phone answering it with a smile.

"Syaoran!"

"Hey Sakura, uh, how's it going?"

"It's going pretty good I guess. I um-just got a new book this morning"

"But isn't it like 9:30 in the morning over there?"

"Yeah so?"

"Oh, I just thought-"

"That I'd be sleeping? Yeah, You and like six other people."

Syaoran laughed, "So why ya up so early? Is the apocalypse near?"

"Ha, ha very funny Syaoran. No I just had a…weird dream. That's all"

"Bad weird, interesting weird or funny weird."

"I don't know, just…weird. Interesting weird maybe?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. But um, hey, any particular reason for the call?"

"Um…not really, just… wanted to say 'Hi' I guess, and that I got back safely. Did Eriol tell you that he's coming over here in a few days?"

"No, he hasn't but I guess that means I should be getting a distressed call from Tomoyo sometime today huh?"

"I would think so." There was a slight pause before Syaoran spoke again. "They really love each other huh?"

"Yeah…they do…"

"Look Sakura, I-"

"I know"

"Can I say it anyway?"

"…I don't know…"

"Sakura. I- I'll always be your friend"

Sakura sighed, holding in her mixed emotions in, a quiet sob leaking I her voice as she whispered a quiet "I know" It was the only thing he could say to her. The only safe thing. The only thing he could say without sending everything she had tried so desperately to piece back together into a tailspin. "I'll always be your friend too."

"Don't cry"

"I'm not crying"

"Yes you are"

Sakura sniffed as a smile came to her lips. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make girls cry?"

"I think I must have missed that lecture."

"Figures."

"So…what book did you get?"

" '_The Summer Country' _By James A. Hetley'"

"Is it any good?"

"I don't know, I was just about to start it when a certain someone called."

"Do you want me to hang up?"

"...Not really"

"Read to me. Then you can enjoy your book and I can hear your voice"

Sakura blushed at the comment. "That's why you called? To hear my voice?"

Syaoran smiled slightly on the other end, finding a comfortable position where he was sitting. "That's only part of the reason."

"You'll be bored."

"I promise I wont."

"…Alright. Fine. But only for a little bit." Sakura heard him chuckle on the other end before agreeing and she cleared her throat and began. "Chapter one. 'That man was still following her. A gust of sleet stung Maureen's face when she glanced back into the night…'"

* * *

"Sakura there you are! I've been looking all over for you! But every time I tried to call your cell it was busy."

Sakura looked up from her book telling the person on the other end she had to go before memorizing that she was on page 103 and closed the book giving Tomoyo her undivided attention. "Sorry I was reading."

"And talking on the phone? I thought you hated to be disturbed when you're reading."

"Well, I was reading to him."

"Who's him?"

"…Syaoran"

Tomoyo's eyes widened at the revelation. "Syaoran called you! Oh my god! What did he say? What did you say? Was it really so awkward that you started reading to him!"

"We didn't really say much to each other…he just called to say he got there safely."

"And you couldn't find anything better to say other then, 'want me to read you a book so I don't actually have to talk to you?"

"Its nothing like that. I just wanted to read, and he wanted to hear my voice-"

"Aww that's so sweet!"

"-so I just read to him. I kept asking him if he was bored but he just said no all the time so I kept reading. It was only supposed to be like a chapter or something but he got into it and I just kept reading. I didn't even realize how far into the book I was when you came in. I just read to him and then occasionally we would talk and then read and…I'm sorry, you wanted to talk to me, my new phone doesn't have call waiting so I didn't know."

"I can't believe you just _read_ the entire time!"

"We did not! I told you, we talked too."

"Oh how devious, Sakura, having an affair on the side with a mysterious man over the phone."

"Tomoyo!"

"Ha ha, you know I'm just joking around Sakura."

"Uh huh, so, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Suddenly Tomoyo's cheerful demeanor melted as she launched into a fit of incomprehensible wails.

"Tomoyo, calm down. Jeez, I'm surprised I could even understand any of that. It's only for a little while right? He'll be back in a week or two right? Come on, its not like you're totally lost without him right?"

"But Sakura, what if he meets some hot Chinese chick while he's over there and forgets all about me! What then! What if he never comes back!"

"Tomoyo, you're being stupid. This is totally unlike you. You know Eriol would never do that."

"But what if-"

"No, no what ifs. You know he's totally in love with you and you're just being irrational. Come on, usually you're the one telling me 'come on Sakura, just because she had black hair doesn't mean he does too. Stop jumping to conclusions'"

"Sakura…what the hell are you talking about hair for?"

Sakura sputtered realizing her slip up, grasping at straws in an attempt to patch the hole in her thoughts she had just leaked out.

"Sakura, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Its just an analogy Tomoyo! A-na-lo-gy. Anyways, Uh, I have to go! Dad wanted me back home to get my packing started."

"Packing? Now you're leaving me too!"

"Of course not, you're coming with me."

Tomoyo looked at her surprised, trying to connect the invisible dots in her head. "…W- what?"

"Yeah, you know how I'm not allowed to know anything about this whole marriage thing? Well we're taking a plane tomorrow to only God knows where for preparations and all that good stuff and you're coming with me whether you like it or not. Cause honestly I don't know what I would do if I were left alone like-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a step sister. You're telling me, that you are leaving _when_ to…wherever it is tomorrow!"

"Day after"

"Day after tomorrow to get married!"

"…Yeah. Well we're leaving the day after tomorrow, and then we're getting there and we get a day to kind of settle in and relax and get used to everything, and then Thursday we finalize preparations, I meet his family, sign the official papers to make it legal and all that jazz, and then Friday is the actual day."

"I thought you weren't supposed to know anything about this."

"Oh I'm not, I snuck a peek at the schedule that Uncle Youji faxed dad last night."

"But you still have no idea where you're going?"

"Nope, dad probably already knows by now and just needed the schedule or something…I don't know. I don't know anything that's going on except that I can bring one friend for support, - and I think also to keep me from totally freaking out at the mystery of it all- and I need my best friend with me. So you're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

* * *

_Wow…I wrote this like…… 4 months ago and it wasn't till an __anonymous reviewer (who I really wish wasn't anonymous so I could thank them) just commented and reminded me ." I'm so sorry this took me so long to post up. _

_One chapter to go. For seriously. And with my lack of summer activities, I see much writing in my future. I can't believe it's been almost a year since i first started writing this. I deffinatly thought i'd get it done before now, but what are ya gonna do. I'll def. have this done before july 22 though_

_Thank you for sticking it out with me this long. I'm SO uber sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it. Please review_


	13. Chapter 13 Final

**Routine  
Chap 13: Love will find a way**

**The long awaited ending is now here. Enjoy, its been a pleasure writing for you **

Her eyes darted around the room franticly in a panic. She was all alone. Funny how even though she had forced Tomoyo to come with her, in the end she had been left alone. It was only a matter of hours now. In a matter of hours she would be walking into the wedding hall to be married to someone- someone she didn't even know! She didn't know his name, his age, his voice…

So unlike him. She knew him. His voice, his name, his likes, the way he smelt, the feel of his hand on hers, the warmth of his arms around her. She knew him. She loved him… would it be so easy to love his man she was to call her husband? When it came down to it, could she really give herself completely to this man?

There were so many doubts floating through her head, and an even greater amount flooding her heart till she felt it would burst. Tears flooded from her eyes and she crouched to the floor wrapping her arms around herself, not caring if she wrinkled her dress. "I- I don't want to. I don't… I can't… I love him. Only him. How could I? -"

She stood, wiping the tears from her cheeks heading towards the door. She would leave before anyone came in to check on her. She didn't know where she would go, hell, she didn't even know where she was, but she _would_ get out of here. This was one path she could not walk down.

She didn't even think to change as she ran from the temple, down its steps into the city. She didn't acknowledge any of the strange looks she received, only that with every step and every turn she took, it was taking her farther away from where she had been, and that was enough.

Sakura finally stopped, out of breath and leaning against the fine iron gate that surrounded the…park? She smiled, finally, some place in this huge city where she could feel at ease. She smiled and walked further till she reached the parks entrance and walked down its gravel paths. It was flower garden of some sort. Rose bushes planted along the sides with the sole purpose of decoration, creating designs and shapes full of vibrant color for anyone who walked by it. It was down these paths that she wandered, passing the fragrant roses and various fountains till she seemed to reach a middle of sorts and sat on a cool stone bench breathing deeply.

It was quiet here. Peaceful. With just her, the butterflies and the small breeze to keep her company. Calming. Here she felt at ease for the first time since she had landed in the strange place. So relaxed was she that she hardly even noticed when the occasional person would walk by, or when one finally sat next to her.

"Wow…you're definitely the last person I'd ever expect to see here. And dressed like that no less"

Her head shot up to look to the speaker and found she could hardly say a word to his dark eyes and smiling face. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she caught herself staring, mouth agape and cleared her throat looking away in an attempt to recover.

"Like I expected to see you either. I thought you were in-"

"Hong Kong? Yeah. I am. And apparently so are you." He was still smiling at her; laughter in his eyes as he took in her flushed form.

She could hardly look at him now. It had only been a week or so, and he looked different to her, aged, mature, and yet in those eyes he was the same person as he'd always been. It was this small factor that helped calm her down, and she quickly returned to her old self. Smiling now, she poked his suit clad shoulder, "As if you should comment on my state of dress. You're the one wearing a suit. And I gotta say, you look… odd"

"Odd? I dunno, I was hoping more along the lines of Dashing, Handsome, irresistible."

"Psh, as if you could ever be any of those things. Where are you going dressed like that anyway?"

"I was- uh- invited to a wedding."

Had she had less control of herself at the moment her eyes would have been totally bugging out of her eyes the moment he said that.

When she didn't speak, and saw her dejected visage he couldn't help the hand that was placed on her shoulder. She looked up at him and attempted to smile weakly at him to which he returned the empty gesture. "So, what brings you to Hong Kong, in this park, dressed like that?"

"M- my wedding…but, I, I don't know if I can do it."

"Oh? And why's that? What happened to the Sakura that could face anything thrown at her?"

She looked in his eyes, trying her best to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. "She fell in love."

He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop the hug he pulled her into, nor could he stop the flip his heart did when she hugged him back. "But you know," he pulled back from her making sure she was looking at him, "The thing about the heart, is that even once its broken, someone amazing will come along, and mend it. Pick up the pieces and put it back together better than it was before. You have that special someone waiting for you. He's a good guy Sakura; he'll make you happy I promise. More than any man ever could."

He paused, a small smile coming to his face as he wiped the sole tear that trickled down her face and kissed the corner of that eye, catching the tear that threatened to follow. "And if he doesn't make your every wish come true, you have my permission to beat the living crap out of him and do as you please."

She couldn't help but smile at him. He was so nice to her. Always smiling, always giving her good advice; ever the gentleman, forever her friend.

"I'll always be there for you Sakura."

"Promise?"

"Haha, I Promise." He hugged her again before standing. "I'm going now. You don't have to go now, but, think about it ok?"

She nodded, "I will. Thanks Syaoran." She watched him walk away from her down a separate path from where she had come from and only looked down when she could no longer see him through the rose bushes. She sighed as she stood, calm resolve painted over her face. "I hope you're right Syaoran." And she smiled slightly as she remembered his words, "And if you're not… I may just take it upon myself to beat the living crap out of you." With that she walked down the path whence she had come and made her way back to the temple that she had left a little over an hour ago. Her hair a little more disheveled than what it had once been, her makeup a little worse for the wear, the hem of her dress a little dirtier than it was before, but even so, as she walked down the streets now to face what she had run away from, she felt better. A mite more confident and a small smile on her face; the promise of something better before her, she walked.

* * *

"Sakura! Where have you been! We've been looking all over for you! And what happened to you! Oh- never mind, it doesn't matter. That can be fixed." Tomoyo turned to the four girls behind her and immediately began giving them directions and orders. Sakura was silent through out the rest of the preparation process and she hardly even noticed anything that was going on around her till sharp ornaments were being pinned into her hair and a small ornamental crown was being placed on her head. She was directed towards the door moments later and Tomoyo stood in front of her holding both her hands.

"You look beautiful Sakura. I know you're scared, and nervous as hell, but it's going to be ok. I promise."

"Why does everyone seem so sure."

Tomoyo only smiled releasing her hands to accept the red silk veil from one of the girls that was to go over her head and face placing a kiss on her cheek before putting it in place. "Because we accept nothing but the best for our Sakura."

She could only see her hands and feet now. There was no seeing through the veil but vague shadows and she relied on Tomoyo to guide her through the halls to where her 'husband' would be waiting to take her hand and they would walk down together.

She took in all she could of him as soon as Tomoyo gave her over to him. He was taller than her from what she could tell and he gracefully took her arm in his and gave her a moment to adjust and nod farewell to Tomoyo before he too started walking. She could hardly think as they walked towards the alter. All she could think about was the man next to her. How he smelled of ceremonial incense and… spices. She watched his feet lead them down the aisle, where the bare skin disappeared into decorated and embroidered white pants of the same oriental fashion as her own. As they walked she would catch the occasional glimpse of his shirt, the dark embroidered blue green silk folds catching in the dim lights around them. Her hand slipped into his as they appeared to reach their destination and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they let go.

His voice was low, and she couldn't quite place it in her mind as he said the foreign words smoothly. The words much like her own except when she said them she couldn't help but hear the hesitation in them where as when he had said them, he had sounded so sure, so confident saying the words in front of the friends and family closest to them witnessing their union.

The tea ceremony that followed and the giving of the Lai See were all a blur to her. Her hands moving carefully in the way that she'd practiced so many times with the small amount that she was allowed to see. She sighed mentally at the tiresome custom that wouldn't allow the others to see her face till after the feast. As if noticing the visible sag in her shoulders she felt her new husband place his hands on her shoulders giving them a quick squeeze as he said something in the language she couldn't understand and strongly, though she didn't know what he said, she felt oddly comforted and they both proceeded to the feast.

They were about to walk into the opulent hall when she saw a woman's feet in front of them from beneath her veil stopping them.

"If you'll follow me this way to the bridal chamber miss, your husband will follow you shortly as I'm sure you are both eager to see your beloved."

The way she said it one could practically feel the smile in her voice, as Sakura was sure there was some underlying sexual meaning to the words. The warm presence that had been by her side constantly for the past few hours left her and she was surprised to feel, scared and vulnerable without him there.

She was led into the grand bridal chamber, and was seated on the bed amongst the lavishly decorated room in red in commemoration for the wedding. The door was closed as the attendant left and she couldn't help the overpowering urge to run and throw up at the same time she was so nervous.

From what she had heard, he would knock before entering and she took this time to remove her veil for the first time since that morning to look around her and crossed over to the window to get some fresh air to calm her nerves. It was nearly dark out, with only the tip of the sun peeking over the surrounding buildings that had become the horizon.

"This is it. From here, everything starts." She turned abruptly at the sound of a light knock at the door and rushed back to her place on the edge of the bed and replaced her veil over her head for him to remove.

Her hands clasped tightly in her lap she waited for him to come. She could hear his footsteps in the room as he drew closer to her. Her head bowed to him, she could only see his feet in front of her. She couldn't help the catch in her breath as he knelt in front of her taking her hands in his own, bringing them to his lips and kissing them, touched them to his forehead before placing them back in her lap.

"Y-You know, If you're not good to me, I'll total your ass. And just so you know, M-my friends wont either. One call and I can have you gone."

She heard him chuckle in front of her and her heart skipped a beat as he lifted the veil to reveal his smiling face. "I did promise after all. Didn't I?"

"S-Syaoran? W-what are… I… I don't get it."

He smiled, bringing her into his arms hugging her close to him. "You weren't supposed to. God, I never thought keeping this from you would have been so hard."

She pulled away from him, staring bewildered into his smiling eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You knew! The entire time. You knew! And you didn't tell me! How did you know in the first place! I thought the whole time neither of us were supposed to know!"

"I have my ways, although, I only knew after I came back to Hong Kong. I never dreamed that while visiting my cousin I'd meet the girl I'd be with for the rest of my life."

"Wait. Cousin? You mean… Eriol? That's… That's why Eriol left! To go to your wedding."

"Our wedding." He corrected, still holding her close, bringing a hand to her chin to meet her eyes.

"Then everything you said to me in the garden was…"

"I couldn't give up on you so easily. And I meant what I said. I love you, and I'll take care of you, better than any man ever could. I don't know what I'd do if I never saw you again." He smiled a bit through his seriousness moving closer to her, "And if I don't, than I wont stop you if you push me away, beat me up… leave."

She smiled through the tears that were now coming down her face. Her hands reaching up to cup his face, running them through his hair, making sure he was really there, that this was really real. "Silly boy. As if I could ever leave."

He chuckled, brushing a tear aside, admiring her through her smudged make up and flushed cheeks looking back into the eyes that stared into his own with the love she'd been hiding from him since she'd first realized it within her.

Wrapped in his arms she felt light, happy, and just a little silly for not recognizing him before. But he was here now, he was here, through some miracle, he was here and what everyone had been saying to her from the beginning was right. Everything was going to be fine. Everything from now on, would be perfect.

She had him, his arms around her, his love and as he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own, she finally had the kiss she had so often only thought existed in dreams. But this was no dream. This was real.

_Sometimes you do get the happy ending you always hoped for. Your prince charming will come along and save you from your prison  
__And teach you that happily ever after,  
__Does exist after all._

**The End**

* * *

After almost an entire year, I've finished it. I'd like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing all this time, making this my most popular fic I've written here so far. Thank you all so much.

It was so hard keeping her husbands identity a secret all this time from you all, although there were a few of you who did catch on and caught some of my subtle hints: cough: Musette Fujiwara:cough:. But for every hint, I threw in something to try to throw you off. I think her dream threw a lot of you guys off. Haha. I rationalize her daughter having black hair with that her own mom and brother have black hair, and in my mind, Youji (Syaoran's dad that I made up) has black hair, so it all works out. (Even though genetically it may not…eh..he….whatever).

The Wedding ceremony is in the traditional style of the old Chinese weddings when they used to do arranged marriages. The bride and groom really don't see each other till the night of their wedding, though the bride does meet the groom's family before the ceremony. (For anyone who's ever read or seen "The Joy Luck Club", there's a part in there where they show what its like) Plus, I didn't really think I could get away with the whole 'meet the family' thing without give it away, plus, even though I did write it, the transition was bad, and I kinda like it this way better.

So in the end, Sakura and Syaoran get their happy ending and the kiss they kept having to avoid. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue for this, maybe even a sequel if I have the time and inspiration. Something that includes more S&S than this one, cause its life after the wedding where the journey really starts. So we'll see. : )

Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you all so very much for your constant support and gentle prodding to get me to write.

Here's to you all and till next time,

Cursed-Mind out


	14. Chapter 14

BAD NEWS: My computer crashed and I lost everything I ever loved. Seriously. No joke. I cried. (Really I did) So yes. That does mean the first chapter of the sequel was lost. (Amung _many_ other things)

GOOD NEWS: I will still be writing a sequel to Routine, as I said I probably would be. Its going to be called "Knots" (most likely) for anyone who wanted a little heads up on that.

AND! I think I'm writing a new fan fiction as well. One not related to Routine at all, just a new fic. So, when that comes out, I hope you all read it and comment on that as well. Thank you all for sticking with me so far and the first chapter to the sequel should be out within the next week and a half (aka before school starts up again)

Happy reading


End file.
